


How They Fell In Love

by Issan1337



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Depictions of wounds, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issan1337/pseuds/Issan1337
Summary: Cassian never really understood the phrase "Butterflies in my stomach." At least not until he met Saki, and saw her for who she truly is.
Relationships: Cassian Willow/Saki Setushi





	1. Butterflies Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian never really understood the phrase "Butterflies in my stomach." At least not until he met Saki, and saw her for who she truly is.

Cassian doesn’t know where it started. One day he found himself with a handful of an energetic girl, going by the name Saki. Quite literally new to his world, out of place, and understandably nervous, she didn’t let it stop her from being herself. Within the time spent with her, he found that the walls he carefully crafted over time stood no chance against the mayhem she brought into his life. He doesn’t know when the butterflies blossomed, but if he had to guess it would be the day he took her to the forest.   
  


* * *

“Come on Cassian! We’re going to be late!” Saki says, rushing down the stairs. She takes them two at a time, and hops down to the bottom. Turning on her heel she pouts up at the man who’s taking them one at a time. “God! You’re sooooo slow!” She stomps her feet, and Cassian shakes his head. “You’re going to fall one of these days.”   
  
Saki puffs her cheeks out, “What? No! I’m too graceful for that.”    
  
“Whatever you say.” Cassian says, finally reaching the bottom. Saki smiles up at him, “So… where are we going anyway?”   
  
Cassian shakes his head, “It’s a surprise.” Saki pouts again, but before she can speak up Cassian begins walking off. “W-Wait up!” Saki’s short legs struggle to keep up with his longer stride, but she manages.    
  
The two walk in silence, leaving the hotel and making their way to the cathedral. Saki looks at him in confusion, “Why are we coming here, are we seeing Terra?” Cassian shrugs, “Kind of.”   
  
Saki huffs, “So mysterious… hmph! Someone thinks they’re cool…” Cassian ignores her, and pushes open the doors to the church. Saki smiles at the inside, the stained glass windows painting lovely shades of reds and yellows across the building's interior. “Ah, there she is.” He mumbles, and awkwardly waves to get Terra’s attention.    
  
The earth genasi woman notices, and jogs over with a smile on her face. “Saki! Oh my god, it’s so nice to see you again! This guys not giving you any trouble is he?” Saki giggles, “No, well… he refuses to tell me where we’re going, but I guess not knowing is kind of exciting!”    
  
Terra laughs, “Well, I’m sure the two of you will have fun. Don’t go too crazy, you hear?” She winks at Cassian who flushes red and holds out his hand with a deadpan expression, “Keys, please. Stop filling her head with nonsense.”   
  
“Huh? Did I miss something?” Saki looks at the two in confusion. Terra smiles at her, “Don’t worry about it Saki.” She turns to Cassian with a more serious expression, “Take care of my baby, I’m trusting you. If she comes back with even a single scratch you’re dead meat.”   
  
Cassian nods, “I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.” He turns away then softly speaks, “Thanks again.”

Terra just nods, “Show her something amazing, something she won’t ever forget.” Cassian smiles softly, still walking away, “That’s the plan.” He whispers to himself. He watches as the two girls talk for a moment longer, before Saki runs up to him. They wave bye to Terra, and exit the church.    
  
“Are you borrowing Terra’s truck? What for? Are you driving me somewhere? Where? Is it far?” Saki asks these rapid fire questions, not giving Cassian a moment to answer any of them. He just sighs, “Yes, it’s a surprise, yes, again it’s a surprise, and no it’s not very far.”   
  
Saki nods, accepting his short answers. Cassian unlocks the old beat up truck and opens the door for Saki, before walking over to and entering the drivers side. Saki is bouncing slightly in her seat, and as Cassian inserts the key the speakers blast country music. With a wince Cassian’s hand quickly shoots to the volume knob, turning it down before he changes the channel to something more his speed. Saki giggles as this happens, ignoring his dry stare.    
  
Gazing out the window Saki smiles, as they drive off and she begins admiring the passing buildings until they exit the city. She turns to Cassian with a smile, “How long until we get there?”   
  
“Probably about three hours.” He says, his eyes fixed firmly on the road. Saki nods, “That’s pretty fast, these things are so nice.” She pats the dashboard of the car, and Cassian smiles slightly. “Man… Things are so different from home.” Saki says, a wistful look coming over her face.    
  
Cassian makes a noise of acknowledgement, and Saki continues to speak. “Gofu and I used to just walk everywhere, then we got Nobu and that helped some, but even Nobu needs to rest. It would be days of travel just to get to the next village, and with this trucky thingy you can take me to the next town in less than an hour.”   
  
Saki sighs, “It’s just so… crazy. I still feel so lost sometimes, I-I’m just glad you’re here.” Cassian blushes slightly, and clears his throat, “I know how you feel.”

Saki’s gaze shifts over to him, “And you did this all alone? That must have been hard…” Cassian shifts a bit uncomfortably in his seat, “I managed.”   
  
Saki smiles, “I’m glad. I’m sure I would’ve lost my mind without you.” Her gaze turns to look out her window, and Cassian is thankful because his face is burning hot. He doesn’t respond, and tries to focus on the road. He turns the music up slightly, and the next hours are spent in silence as Saki watches the landscape fly by. 

Eventually Cassian turns off of the long freeway, and Saki perks up. “Are we almost there?” He nods, “Kind of.”   
  
Saki smiles and begins bouncing in her seat and watches eagerly as he pulls into a small parking lot. They pass a sign, “Freya’s Forest… Oooh, is it a nice one?” Saki asks, and Cassian nods again. “Yes, but we’re going to a different part of the forest.” He parks the truck and exits it, starting to make his way to the other side to open Saki’s door, but she throws it open and hops out in excitement. She lets out a small noise as she stretches, before relaxing and smiling at Cassian, “I’m ready! Let’s go!”

“Let’s go.” Cassian says, and begins leading her down a small pathway into the forest. Saki smiles, “Is there anything we need to worry about here?” Cassian frowns, “The last time we were here some vampires were here.” Saki frowns and swallows nervously, “Uh, that’s not good Cassian! We’re martial artists…”

Cassian shakes his head, “We took care of them.” Saki slumps, “Lead with that next time! God, don’t scare me like that!”   
  
“Sorry.” Cassian says.   
  
Saki pouts, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you! You know I scare easily!” She grabs Cassian’s arm and starts shaking him, and Cassian just lets her for a moment before he gently pulls away. “Come on, we should be there before nightfall.”

Saki falls silent and follows the man into the woods, and the two walk in silence. Saki admires the trees, enjoying how the sun shines through the leaves onto the floor. She gasps when a small deer springs across the path ahead of them, and smiles when she realizes what it is. Cassian smiles softly before continuing on, and after about two hours of walking Saki sees light begin peeking through the trees ahead of them. It’s an ethereal pink glow that is inviting and Saki ooh’s at it.    
  
“Are we almost there?” She asks softly, and Cassian nods. “Just a bit more.” She smiles and the two of them pick up the pace slightly, the light growing brighter and brighter until they burst into a small clearing. Saki gasps as the sight of large trees with white and pink leaves that glow brightly greets her. The floor is covered in them as well as white and pink flowers, and a small dirt path that leads to a small pedestal. Cassian stares at it as a feeling of sorrow grows inside of him, but it fades slightly as Saki steps forward in awe.   
  
“I-It’s beautiful… I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Her eyes are wide, “H-How…?” Cassian steps forward, “I had a dream of this place, telling me my masters sword was here.” He raises a hand and points to the pedestal, “I thought it was lost, but it found its way here somehow.”

“Wow…” Saki says softly, and she looks up at him. “W-Wait, why would you bring me somewhere so special?”   
  
Cassian blushes and shrugs, “You said you wanted to see something that would… blow your mind.” He gestures out, “I trust you to be respectful of this place as well, and it’s not very far.”   
  
Saki blushes, and her bottom lip trembles before she turns away. She sniffles, “Thank you… t-this is beautiful.” She wipes her eyes, before turning back with a wide smile and red eyes, “You said your masters sword was here, right? The one you always care for?”   
  
Cassian nods, and Saki smiles. She begins walking down the pathway to the pedestal, and takes a seat before bowing deeply to it. Cassian’s eyes widen, and he’s frozen in place as she begins speaking.   
  
“I wish I had incense, but regardless my respects must be given. Korrin, you have trained an amazing man. He lives everyday by your teachings, and it’s those lessons that have given me light and passageway into this world. For this I must thank you, and I hope that wherever you are you are at peace.” She says this loudly and clearly, and Cassian watches as the leaves begin to rustle around her. They whirl up into a flurry around her, as she keeps her head bowed and is now muttering a prayer.    
  
They begin to glow slightly, and Cassian nearly loses his breath as the faint image of Korrin softly smiling down at the two of them appears, before Saki finishes her prayer and raises. The wind picks up, and blows the image away and Cassian lets out a small gasp. “Master…” He mumbles softly.   
  
His attention is drawn as Saki begins sputtering and coughing, and he sees that the wind has kicked up some leaves and dirt into her face and hair. He shakes his head and jogs over to her, “A-Are you okay?”   
  
She coughs a bit, “Blegh! I’m fine, the wind just blew some leaves into my face, and I almost ate one…” He sighs, “Here, let me help.” Gently he begins picking some of the leaves out of her hair.   
  
Saki flushes red, “T-Thanks… Hmph, my prayer was going so well too!” Cassian’s hands still for a moment, “It was perfect, don’t worry.” With nimble fingers he pulls out the rest of the leaves, “There, I got them all.”   
  
Saki smiles up at him, “Thanks.” She begins to push herself up, “So… what now?” Cassian pulls his backpack off, “I made some food, I figured we could eat out here before heading back.”   
  
Saki smiles, “Reminds me of eating out on the road back home! That sounds great!” Cassian nods, and pulls out a few containers of food before handing them to Saki. 

Saki walks a bit off of the path, before taking a seat under one of the trees. Cassian follows and the two of them eat in silence, enjoying the soft noises of nature. Saki finishes first, and stretches before leaning back on the trunk of the tree. She lets her gaze trail up and smiles at the glowing pink leaves, watching as one begins drifting down. It falls in a zigzag pattern before finally coming to a rest on Saki’s hand, and she watches as the glow dies off. She lifts it up to inspect, and sees that even though it’s lost its glow, it’s still bright pink.    
  
Cassian watches Saki inspect the leaf, before she gently sets it on the floor. He finishes eating, and Saki sighs. “I almost don’t want to leave… it’s so beautiful and peaceful here.”   
  
He nods, “I know how you feel.” 

“I feel like I could be myself here, and I wouldn’t be judged for it.” Saki mumbles. Cassian sees an odd expression flash across her face but is unsure what it was, “You could, and you wouldn’t.”   
  
Saki shakes her head, “No, I can’t.” Cassian frowns, “Why?”   
  
“It’s… I-I…” She trails off, “I’m scared.”    
  
“Of?” Cassian asks, concern beginning to grow inside him. Saki slumps, “That you’d… I know you say this world would accept my true form, but I-I can’t believe that.”   
  
Cassian sighs, “Saki. Your true form won’t change anything between us.” Saki shakes her head, “You don’t know that…”   
  
“I do.” He sighs, “Wearing your mask for too long, it’s unhealthy.”   
  
Saki sighs, “You… you promise? You’re not going to hate me?” Cassian looks up, catching her eyes for just a second before nodding. Saki feels her heart jump, knowing how much the man hates eye contact. “F-Fine, j-just let me focus…” She takes a deep breath, and swallows thickly.    
  
Cassian watches in silence as Saki closes her eyes, and after a few seconds the pale cream of her human skin color begins to fade. A slate gray color replaces it, and his eyes are drawn to her hair as the vibrant red turns white, and it loses its length and waviness. Her hair stops just short of her now pointed ears, and is pin straight. Her face no longer holds that soft roundness, and is instead sharper with virtually no features. Her hands tighten into her knees, and her eyes open to reveal bright white eyes.   
  
The minute her gaze sweeps over him, he swears he’s forgotten how to breathe. Not knowing what to expect, he knew she would look different. But he didn’t expect her to be so… beautiful? His heart begins thudding in his chest, feels his face redden, and his palms grow damp. He averts his eyes, “Y-You look fine.”   
  
Saki doesn’t say anything, and he darts his eyes back over to see her crying. His eyes widen, “What’s wrong?” She shakes her head, “N-Nothing… I just expected the worst.”    
  
She sniffles and brings a hand up to wipe her eyes, “This… this feels right somehow.” Cassian smiles softly, “You don’t need to wear a mask here.” He stands and reaches down a hand to help her up.   
  
She doesn’t say anything and takes his hand, standing with slightly shaky legs. He feels her trembles, “I mean it. Here. This world. You don’t need to wear that mask.”

Saki takes a shaky breath, “One step at a time. This is a lot for me, I haven’t willingly taken that form down for a long time.” Cassian nods, and flushes red when he realizes that he’s still holding her hand. His heart begins thundering in his chest again, and he doesn’t know why. It’s just Saki, it’s never been like this before…   
  
Saki smiles at him, and he feels his heart stutter for a bit before she speaks. “Should we head back? It’s getting pretty late.” Cassian nods wordlessly, and begins leading her through the forest again with her hand still in his grasp. Saki says nothing as she follows him, with a dark purple blush on her face now that he’s ahead of her. 

The two of them walk back, the time seemingly passing faster as they exit the forest. Saki tenses as they reach the parking lot, glancing out to make sure no ones around before allowing Cassian to guide her to the truck. He opens the door, and lets her in, finally letting go of her hand.    
  
He can’t help but feel like somethings missing the minute he lets go.   
  
He enters the driver's seat, and begins the drive back to the city. Saki looks out the window, gazing at the stars before closing her eyes. She slumps a few moments later, causing Cassian to shift his eyes to her in worry, before realizing that she just fell asleep.

He turns his gaze back to the road, and lets out a sigh. 

“I promised nothing would change…”    
  
He drives back silently trying to think of anything but her.

He fails.


	2. Feelings in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three snippets of Cassian's thoughts as he tries to navigate his feelings for Saki. 
> 
> One snippet of Saki's thoughts as Cassian comes back home gravely injured.

Cassian is grateful for how oblivious Saki is, as he struggles to deal with his newfound feelings for the woman. At first he tried to deny it, shoving them down, but that backfired pretty quickly.   
  
“Cassian… did I do something wrong?” Saki asks, she’s in her human form and Cassian is almost thankful for it. Of course he wishes that she would be comfortable enough to wear her normal form, he can’t think straight when she’s like that.    
  
He frowns as the question registers in his mind, “No, why would you think that?” Saki shifts her eyes, “Well… you’ve been much quieter lately. More so than normal, s-since the forest…”    
  
He sighs, “Sorry, I’ve just… had a lot on my mind.” Saki nods, “O-Okay, for a second I thought… never mind.”   
  
“Thought what?” Cassian asks, and Saki shakes her head. “Nothing, let’s go! I want to watch that show with Neuroma!” She begins rushing off and Cassian sighs, “I still don’t understand what you like about it.”   
  
“It gives me hope.” Saki says quietly. Cassian looks at her confused, “Hope?”   
  
Saki shakes her head, “Don’t worry about it, I just like the show.” Cassian sighs, “If you say so.”

* * *

Terra was the first to figure it out, and honestly she was the last person he wanted to know. He doesn’t know how she found out, but when she approaches him to talk about it he just wants to leave.   
  
“Sooo…. Saki huh?” Terra asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Cassian glances over at her before shifting his eyes away, “What about her?”   
  
Terra leans a bit closer, causing Cassian to lean away. “You like her, don’t you?”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cassian says stoically. Terra huffs, “Don’t you dare play dumb with me, I’ve seen the way you stare at her when you think no ones watching.”

Cassian raises out of his seat, intent on leaving for a bit until the others show up, but Terra’s words stop him. “There’s nothing wrong with being in love.”   
  
He freezes and feels his cheeks begin to grow red, “I’m not in love.” Terra smirks, “Deny it all you’d like, it won’t change how you feel.”   
  
Cassian starts to say something, but he hears the footsteps and looks up to see Mac and Sessue approaching. Terra winks at him, “Don’t think I’ll just forget about this. The two of you would be great together.” She rushes off to greet the others, leaving Cassian at the bench.   
  
“She deserves better.”

* * *

The worst part of these feelings is the guilt Cassian feels when he has to lie to her. He knows she’s capable of protecting herself, but the thought of her being in danger makes him feel ill. Knowing that she’ll be mostly safe at home with Neuroma, instead of out in the dangerous world of the awakened, puts him at ease somewhat.    
  
“What do you mean I can’t come with you?!” Saki’s frustrated voice rings out in the small room, causing Cassian to wince.    
  
“Saki… I’ve told you before, this world is much more dangerous than yours.” Cassian says softly. Saki glares at him, “Why? Because there are machines here that aren’t in my world? Well you know what’s not here? Oni!”   
  
Cassian opens his mouth to speak but Saki cuts him off, “I’ve stared multiple down face to face, been shot at by bandits, almost killed multiple times, and have come out stronger because of it. I know this world is different, and has it’s dangers, but I can’t just stay locked up because of that.”   
  
“Saki…” Cassian starts, but Saki’s glare cuts him off. “No. If you don’t want me to go on the mission with you, at least tell me the  **real** reason why. Not the ridiculous excuse that it's too dangerous, because we both know I can handle myself.”   
  
Saki falls silent finally, and stares at Cassian expectantly. He looks up at her, catching her fiery gaze for a second before looking away. He opens his mouth to speak, but can’t seem to find any words.    
  
Saki sighs, “Fine, if you really don’t want me to go then I won’t. But I’m not staying here either.” She grabs her bag, and opens the door to exit the room. Cassian’s gaze snaps back to her, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t really see how that’s your business, I’m an adult Cassian. I can do as I please.” Her voice is cold, and Cassian winces. She walks out, and gives a tight smile to Neuroma who has a worried expression on her face, then Saki opens the front door and walks out. Cassian glances to Neuroma, before rushing out, catching the door before it fully closes.   
  
“Saki! Wait, please.” Cassian calls out, causing the woman to halt before turning around. “What? Feel like telling me the real reason now?” Cassian sags slightly, “I-I… please don’t leave…”   
  
Saki looks at his distraught face and sighs before walking back to him. She pokes his nose, “I’m mad at you.  **Very** mad. You’re keeping something from me, but because it’s you I’m trusting you. I just need some space, my own space.” She pulls her finger away, “For a few days. Not forever. I just need to reflect somewhere that doesn’t remind me of you, otherwise I won’t be able to calm myself.”   
  
Cassian listens to her words and a bit of the weight eases off of his shoulders, “I’m sorry.” Saki shakes her head, “I’ll see you when you’re back. Please come back safe.” She tiptoes and presses a small kiss to his cheek, before she turns and walks down the stairs.    
  
Cassian stands frozen in place, as his face burns bright red. He brings a hand up slowly to cup his cheek, before he turns around and sees Neuroma standing in the doorway. He flushes even redder somehow, as he sees the large grin poke out from under her hood.    
  
“Don’t.” He says as he walks towards the door, and Neuroma just chuckles as she moves to let him in. “What?” She says, her voice laced with glee.   
  
“Just. Don’t.” 

* * *

The mission took longer than they thought, and was more dangerous than they thought too. Terra frowns at an unconscious Cassian, laying in the back seat of Mac’s truck. She turns her gaze to see Sessue driving her truck down the lane next to him, and sees a slumped Matthias in the passenger seat.   
  
Mac notices, “They’re going to be fine. You did a great job patching them up.” Terra nods stiffly, “Saki’s help would have been appreciated, but maybe it’s a good thing Cassian told her to stay back.” She shivers at the memories of the previous battle, “I don’t know how she would have handled that.”   
  
“She’s seen more battle than you think.” Mac says, and Terra’s eyes widen. “What?”   
  
“Her eyes, her reflexes, that’s a lifetime of training followed by the real world teaching her real lessons.” Mac’s gravelly voice rumbles out, “She’s probably seen more battle than any of the rest of you.” Terra falls silent, and the drive back is filled with a tense silence as the group worries for their two friends. 

Eventually they get back to the hotels, in the dead of night. They’re thankful for that, knowing that the hallways will be empty, meaning they can carry their two injured friends to the rooms without being spotted. They knock at Neuroma’s door, and it takes a moment before it opens.    
  
The vibrant red hair of Saki greets them, as she’s sleepily rubbing her eyes. Mac pushes his way in, “Evening’ Saki, sorry to barge in like this, but these two really need some help.”   
  
Immediately the sleepiness is washed away, as Saki sees a barely conscious Matthias being carried in by Sessue. “W-What happened?!” She rushes over, and looks back to see Terra and Khin carting in an unconscious Cassian. She gasps, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she sees the signs of a battle gone wrong plastered all over his body.   
  
Saki gestures to Sessue to lay Matthias down on the couch, as she moves to take Cassian from Terra. “You tend to Matthias, he’s conscious so just make sure he stays awake and in the bathroom are some elfroot salves. Those should help his wounds.” Terra nods, and Saki pulls Cassian and Khin to the bedroom.    
  
With Khin’s help she lays Cassian gently on his bed, “You may leave now. I need to focus.” Khin just nods, before leaving and shutting the door quietly. Saki grabs her pack, pulling her medical supplies out. First she removes his blood soaked shirt as well as the bandages that were covering him, and curses as she spots multiple slashing marks and burns. “What happened?” She mutters, before shaking her head. “Focus.”   
  
Saki takes a deep breath, and holds her hands out. Channeling her healing energy through his body, she focuses on the deeper cuts. Slowly they begin closing, and she pushes herself harder to heal his body more. Her body begins to shake from the strain, but after some time she manages to close all the cuts on his body.    
  
She then turns her attention to the burns, some of them were healed but not all. She frowns, and grabs a small salve from her pack. With gentleness she begins applying it, and tenses as Cassian stirs slightly.    
  
She applies the rest of the salve across his chest, before beginning to apply it to the smaller burns on his face. As she does this, his eyes flutter open and his gaze begins to slowly drift around before settling on her.   
  
“S-Saki…” His voice is rough, and he winces at it. Saki shakes her head, “Shh, you’re okay now. Can you sit up for me? Slowly.” He nods, and with her help he rises slowly, wincing slightly.   
  
She reaches for the small water bottle that she keeps on the nightstand, “Here, drink slowly.” She says as she opens it, and holds it up to Cassian’s lips. He takes a few small sips, before she pulls it away.    
  
“Matthias?” He asks, and Saki sighs. “Worry about yourself for once.” She begins applying the salve to the burns on his back, “He’ll be fine, Terra’s taking care of him.”   
  
It’s at this point that Cassian realizes that he’s shirtless, and begins to flush red. “Where is my shirt?” Saki rolls her eyes, “No, you have to let these breathe. At least until I have the energy to heal them the rest of the way, but for now the salve will have to do.” 

Cassian turns to her, and sees that her clothes are covered in blood. “I-Is that from me?” Saki looks down and sighs, “Yeah, I guess I’ll have to get some new clothes.”    
  
Cassian opens his mouth to apologize, but a knock on the door interrupts him. Terra pushes the door open, and smiles as she sees Cassian awake and sitting up. “Oh thank god, I knew you’d be able to help him.” She walks in, and hugs Saki. “Thank you… I did the best I could while I was out there, but…”    
  
Saki hugs the woman back, “What you did kept him stable enough to make it back. You did great Terra. Thank you.”

Cassian frowns at the sight of tears beginning to grow in both their eyes, and Terra pulls away to wipe her eyes. “I’m crashing at Khin’s place for tonight. Mac and Sessue are going to watch Matthias for the night at their place. He’s doing good now, just a bit sluggish still.”   
  
Saki smiles, “I’ll make sure to check on him in the morning, goodnight Terra. Tell the others I said goodnight as well.”   
  
Terra nods, and leaves the room. Saki stares at the door for a second before she shuffles over to her bag, and grabs a different shirt. “You should rest, take the bed for now.”   
  
Cassian sits up, and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, “No, it’s fine. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Saki whirls around to him with a teary glare, “Take. The. Bed. You need it, doctors orders.” Her gaze softens, “Please…”

Cassian stares at her for a moment before sighing and leaning back on the bed, “Fine, just for tonight.”   
  
Saki stands fully and stares at him for a while, causing him to shift uncomfortably. “What?” He asks.   
  
Saki’s eyes drift down to his chest, and he looks down to see a few small scars. He remembers that he got swiped pretty badly across his chest, did she heal it this much? His thoughts are interrupted as she speaks softly, “You could have died…”   
  
He frowns, “It could have happened to anyone.” Saki sighs, “Next time, I’m going with you.” Then she opens the door and leaves, before Cassian can respond.   


Cassian hears a few murmurs outside of the door, recognizing Neuroma’s voice. The two women sound worried, but eventually the chatter ends and all falls silent. He closes his eyes, and to no surprise he drifts to sleep easily.   
  
Saki slumps into the couch, only pausing to strip her bloody shirt off and replacing it with her favorite white turtleneck. She chucks the other shirt into the trash, even though she knows she can wash it, it would just remind her of tonight.   
  
She lets herself fall into a lying position, but when she closes her eyes all she can see is the unconscious and bloodied Cassian. So instead of trying to force herself to sleep, she lies awake until her eyes can’t stay open any longer.

The last thought she has before falling asleep is how dark the world would be without him. She resents that thought, and vows to keep him safe.


	3. Slate Gray and Blue Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra takes Saki shopping for new clothes, and Cassian has conflicted feelings about that.

The day Terra took Saki shopping, Cassian knew it was a mistake. Being too busy to take her himself, but with the woman in need of new clothes he really couldn’t say anything when Terra offered to take her.    
  
“Are you sure? I can take you tomorrow if you want.” Cassian says softly, after walking Saki to the church. Saki huffs, “It’s fine! I like Terra, she’s fun! Plus you don’t like the mall.”

As if summoned by her name, the earth genasi woman exits the church with a big smile on her face. “Hey you two!” She turns to Saki, “Are you ready?”   
  
Saki nods, “Yeah! I’m excited, I’ve never been shopping with you!” Terra laughs, “We’re going to look so good by the end of the day.” Saki’s eyes widen, “D-Day?”   
  
Cassian narrows his eyes, “Don’t overwhelm her.” Terra smiles knowingly at him, “Oh, I won’t. Don’t you have a modeling gig to get to? Go on already, leave us girls alone!” She shoos him away, and Saki giggles.   
  
“Bye Cassian, have fun!” Saki says, smiling widely. Cassian flushes red slightly, “I wouldn’t call it fun.” But he waves goodbye, and walks off.    
  
What a mistake he made, letting Terra take Saki shopping.   
  
He can’t help but think that as he wanders over to the Fashionmancer’s boutique. The rest of his day is spent slightly worrying, as he tries and fails to push the thought of Saki being overwhelmed by Terra’s enthusiasm.    
  
When he thinks of how enthusiastic Saki can be, it puts him at ease more, but then he remembers that Terra’s taste in clothing for others can be a bit…    
  
“What’s wrong with you? You’re so unfocused today!” The Fashionmancer’s voice shocks him back to reality. “Sorry.” He mumbles, and the Fashionmancer huffs. “You can’t work like this, take the day off. I’ll schedule another day for the other outfits.”   
  
Cassian sighs, but doesn’t complain. He changes back into his original clothes, and for a moment thinks about heading to the mall to try and find the two women, but decides against it. He chooses to head home instead, taking the time while Saki is out to relax in his small room. It feels less and less like his as time passes though, as Saki’s small trinkets lie here and there. Her extra pins for her hair, shoes, clothes, and her beloved scarf that she reluctantly left behind. Summer’s approaching, and unlike with her gi, she can’t just tie it around her waist with most of her new clothes. 

His guitar sits untouched in it’s corner, and he smiles softly, thankful for the fact that despite her obvious curiosity Saki leaves it completely alone. He picks it up, and strums the strings before setting upon tuning them. Once they’re tuned, he begins playing slowly, the song his mother would sing to him. He sings along quietly, until he hears the front door open. He stills his hands, and listens as Saki enthusiastically talks to Neuroma. He smiles at the happiness he detects in Saki’s voice, before letting it fade as she walks towards the room. The door opens, and his breath is stolen from his lungs as she stands before him in new clothes.   
  
“O-Oh Cassian! S-Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here.” Saki says, but he’s distracted by the light blue skirt she’s wearing, paired with a long sleeved button up with a bow on the collar. His face flushes red, as he realizes that she had begun to let her human form down, and he stutters as he sees her begin to put it back on. “N-No, it-” He clears his throat, “It’s fine, you can let your mask down.”   
  
Saki’s mouth forms a thin line, before she nods. “O-Okay…” She allows her form to drop, and Cassian averts his gaze as he feels his heart begin to beat faster. She blushes, and he is mesmerized at the purple that flushes across her face. “W-Were you playing?”

  
“Huh?” Cassian asks, before he remembers the guitar in his grasp. “Oh, uh yeah. I just finished.” Saki nods, her face a little disappointed. “I-I see… Um, Neuroma told me she’s almost done cooking.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” He stands, and places the guitar down gently. “How was shopping with Terra?”    
  
Saki smiles, “Fun! Very different from when we went, she pretty much picked everything for me.” Cassian flushes red, “I see, I was wondering why you had a skirt…”   
  
Saki flushes, “O-Oh… does it look bad?” Cassian’s eyes widen, “N-No, it looks good. Just… different.”

Saki nods and smiles softly, causing Cassian’s heart to skip a beat. “Oh, good. I-I was worried it would look silly.” She shuffles into the room a bit more, “I-I’m going to put the rest of this away…”   
  
Cassian stands, “I-I’ll leave you to that.” He catches the door and begins to walk out, “I’m glad you had a good time.” Then he leaves and shuts the door behind him.   
  
“She looked quite lovely in her new clothes.” Neuroma’s voice calls out to him as he walks to the living room. He blushes once again, and takes a seat on the couch with a sigh. Neuroma chuckles, “I hope you told her that.”   
  
Cassian grunts, “Neuroma…” She chuckles, “Okay, okay, I’ll leave it alone… for now.”   
  
The image of the hauntingly beautiful Saki in her new skirt and blouse drifts behind Cassian’s closed eyes, as he tries and fails once again to think of anything else.


	4. Uncertainty in Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian wonders why Saki’s been acting strangely. Confronting her as to why gives him answers he didn’t expect.

Days after Terra took Saki shopping, Cassian notices that she has been acting strangely. Stranger than usual, as he’s used to the woman’s oddities. He’s caught her staring at him multiple times, but not saying anything, just averting her eyes. Then he notices that she’s been wearing her human form more often. For a while in his room she’d let it down, but she’s stopped doing that.

With concern growing inside of him, he finds the courage to confront her. He waits until she begins staring at him again as they sit on the couch, “Saki.”

She jumps and turns away, “H-Hmm?” He sighs and turns towards her, “Something’s wrong, you’ve been acting strangely.”

Saki blushes and sputters, “H-Huh? Wha-? Me? Strange? That’s just… me all the time!” 

“Yes, but even more so than usual.” His gaze lowers to the ground, “Did something make you uncomfortable?”

Saki averts her eyes and shakes her head. Cassias frowns, “You’ve stopped taking your mask down as well. Even just in my room, what happened?”

“It’s not a mask.” Saki says quietly, “It’s me.”

Cassian sighs, “Saki, this can’t be healthy. There’s nothing wrong with being in your regular form.”

Saki shakes her head violently, “How are you not disgusted? I look horrible.” Her voice is shaking, and Cassian looks up to see tears in her eyes. “Nothing about that form makes me happy, it disgusts me… and others.”

Cassian’s gaze softens, “You’re not disgusting. Don’t think that. Your real form is…” he grows red and his voice goes soft, “It’s beautiful.”

Saki stares at him in shock, “H-How can you say that?” Cassian looks up at her before looking back down, “Because it’s the truth. Now what happened for you to think these things? You were fine a few days ago.”

Saki sighs, “A-At the mall, Terra wanted to make sure the clothes we got went with my natural form as well. I-I trust her so I let it down when I was in the changing room.” She curls into herself slightly, “Well some g-girls were walking by when I had the door open for Terra to see, and t-they…” She trails off and tears begin forming in her eyes again. 

Cassian sighs and pinches his eyebrows together. “You don’t have to explain, if you’re not comfortable.”

Saki sniffles and shakes her head, “T-They said I looked disgusting… My eyes, when they were walking away, I heard them say my eyes were freaky.” She wipes her eyes and whispers, “I wish I was human…” 

Cassian opens his mouth to speak, but Saki stands from the couch and begins walking towards his room. “Wait!” She doesn’t listen, and picks up her pace. Cassian stands and makes his way over to her. “Saki, stop. Please.”

She pauses, her hand on the doorknob. “It’s fine, you don’t have to lie to me. I’ll just stay like this, forever. It was my original plan anyway.” She turns to him, “There’s just no way anyone could find my natural form to be pleasing, anyone who could is in a different world and probably dead.”

Cassian grabs her by the shoulders and spins her around. “I’m not lying.” He looks her in the eyes before averting his gaze, “Humans make me uncomfortable, when we first met… I didn’t really want to talk to you. But when you told me you weren’t human, I was curious.” He lets go of her, “Then you showed me who you really were, at the forest, and you were beautiful.”

Saki watches as Cassian grows red as he says this, her tears coming back for a different reason. “You… you really mean that?” He nods, wordlessly. Saki’s face scrunches up for a bit, and she gives a small smile. “Thank you Cassian, you’re an amazing friend.”

Cassian let’s go of her, and takes a step back. His face is red, “O-Of course.” He looks up, and blushes even more when he sees her bright white eyes staring back at him. Her gray skin stands out against the light pink sweater she’s wearing and there’s a faint purple blush on her face, “Is it okay… if here at home, I stay like this?”

Cassian nods, unable to form words. Saki smiles, and steps closer to him. “C-Can I hug you?” He swallows nervously, “Y-Yes.

Saki gently wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. He feels his heart rate pick up, and his face burns. With shaking arms he hugs her back, and hears her sigh happily. For just a few moments he allows himself this happiness, with Saki in his arms it’s like nothing else matters. 

Saki smiles and squeezes a little tighter before leaning up and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. “Ah!” Cassian says in surprise, and his arms loosen around her. Saki giggles and takes a step back, “So cute.” Then she walks into the room behind her, and disappears from sight as the door swings shut.

Her words echo in his head, as he turns stiffly and begins walking to the couch. He slumps into it, and throws an arm over his eyes as he groans quietly. “Terra’s right…”

_“I’m in love.”_


	5. Bleeding Hearts. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki decides to join the group on their newest mission to keep them safe. She definitely succeeds in doing that, but at what cost?

It’s like a nightmare, one he can’t wake up from. As Saki lies in a puddle of her own blood, Cassian holds her tightly to him, tears tracking down his face as he struggles with the very real thought of losing another important person. As this happens he can’t help but wonder where it all went wrong?

* * *

“I told you last time when you were hurt, I’m coming with you.” Saki is already packing her backpack, and has changed into her gi. “I’m sorry if you don’t want me there, but you can’t stop me. Either I go with you, and you know where I am, or I follow you somehow.”

Cassian listens as she rambles on while packing her stuff, “You’re overreacting, you really don’t have to come with us. The Hunter said it would just be a scouting mission anyway, very small chance for a fight.”

“Very small. Means there’s still a chance, which means one of you guys could slip up. Probably Sessue or Mac, they’re not the quietest.” Saki looks up at him, “I’m coming with you.”

Cassian sighs, “Fine. But you’re staying near me. Promise me.” Saki smiles, “I promise, how else am I going to keep you out of danger.”

His eyes droop, “You have it backwards.” She ignores him, and loops her backpack over her shoulders. “Ready?” He nods, “Let’s go.”

The two exit, waving goodbye to Neuroma. Saki is tying her hair back as they walk out, sticking the leaf pin in and adjusting it to make sure it stays. They meet up with Sessue, Khin, Matthias, and Mac and Saki eagerly greets them all.

Khin approaches and lightly touches Saki’s hair, “So lovely. What a nice color, I should replicate this for my next piece of art…” Saki giggles, “You’ll have to show me when it’s done.” 

Khin nods, “Of course.” He steps back, and glances over to see Cassian looking between the two with a hard gaze. “Can we go? Terra’s waiting.” Cassian’s voice is tight, and Saki looks over confused. “Y-Yeah, let’s go.”

She leans in to whisper to Cassian, “Is everything okay?” He nods stiffly and continues to walk to where they are meeting Terra. Saki frowns, but just follows silently. Eventually they get out to the parking lot. Splitting up to be in the cars. With Mac’s car being the largest he gets the most, so Sessue, Khin, Matthias shuffle in, with Red walking in nonchalantly and letting himself in as well. 

Terra, Cassian, and Saki squeeze into Terra’s smaller truck, with Saki sitting in the middle. The drive is filled with country music and small chatter as Terra and Saki converse.

“So Cassian didn’t want to tell me what exactly we’re doing here, can you tell me Terra?” Saki lowers the volume of the music slightly. Terra nods and shifts her eyes to Cassian for a moment before turning back to the road. “Um it’s really just a recon mission, the Hunter said he had some info come in about some old ruins that were being used as a hideout. He wants us to check to see if it’s related to the Spectral Order.”

“Those are the guys that are like trying to bring back magic, right?” Saki asks.    
  
Terra nods again, “Yeah, they’re kind of like terrorists too. Cassian you said they gassed a mall right, put everyone to sleep?” Cassian makes a small noise, “It put anyone who wasn’t an awakened to sleep.”   
  
“Scary, and you said the news was obscured somehow?” Terra’s voice is laced with worry. “Yeah, we’re still not sure exactly what happened.” Cassian turns his head out to look out the window.    
  
“Hmm, so who are the quiet people here in the group?” Saki begins tapping her chin in thought. Cassian speaks but still faces the window, “Most of us are decent at sneaking around, with the exceptions of Terra, Mac, and Matthias.”

Terra sticks her tongue out, causing Saki to giggle. “Look, I’m sorry I focused on becoming skilled with medicine and stuff. I also didn’t have a real reason to sneak around while on a farm.”   
  
“It’s odd that Mac isn’t quieter though, being a federal agent and all.” Cassian mumbles under his breath. Saki looks over, “I can be pretty quiet as well.” Cassian turns his head to look at her incredulously, and Saki pouts. “Don’t look at me like that! I’m serious!”   
  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Cassian says before turning back to look out the window. Saki frowns, “Hmph, fine. Well I think it’s best if we go in small groups. Pair Mac with Sessue and Red. Terra you should go with Khin, we shouldn’t keep the healers grouped up. And I guess Matthias can come with Cassian and I.”

Cassian’s eyes widen at the sound logic behind the grouping, “Impressive.” Saki turns to him and sticks her tongue out, “I’ve done things like this before. It’s not my first time sneaking into enemy territory, and the last time it happened… Well my teammate definitely struggles with stealth missions. Thankfully we got out mostly uninjured.”

Terra remembers what Mac had told her previously, “Saki, have you really been in a lot of fights? I never realized you were so experienced.”

Saki laughs awkwardly, “Well… I joined the monastery when I was eight, and trained there for eighteen years before I set out with my friend Gofu to…” She trails off, “He must still be looking for help… Sora, Taka, Gyomei… do they even know I’m gone?” 

Cassian turns and looks at her concerned, he sees sadness on her face and is about to speak, but is interrupted as she shakes her head vigorously. “Anyway, Gofu and I got into fights pretty often. It felt like everyday was a life or death scenario sometimes. Being ambushed on the road by bandits, then hunting Oni and almost dying, then trying to ambush bandits and almost dying.” She chuckles, “That was all Gofu almost dying by the way, I got a few nasty injuries but nothing fatal. Not until we fought the Nure Onna.”   
  
Saki blushes as she realizes that both Terra and Cassian are listening intently, “W-Well, we didn’t know she was a yokai. Just thought she was a strange sickly woman, then we were trapped in a shed, and Gofu was dragged down a well. My friend G-Gyozen was there, he was able to guide me through the passageway, since it was pitch black.” She clears her throat, “A-Anyway, we had to fight her with no weapons, Gofu got his sword eventually thankfully. But I only had my fists, and she was very quick.”   
  
Saki rubs at her shoulder, “She almost killed me, if Gofu hadn’t gotten to her in time I probably would have died. Gofu always seemed so nonchalant after I healed him, but I was terrified…”   
  
Cassian frowns, “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s natural.” Terra nods, “I know how you feel, when we fought Lilith… I felt very close to death.”    
  
“Well, I’m here now. To keep you guys healthy and safe, that’s my ultimate goal.” Saki gives a small smile. Cassian gives her a serious look, “Make sure to keep yourself safe too.”    
  
“Of course! How else would I stick around to take care of you?” Saki smiles wider at Cassian. He blushes, “I don’t need to be taken care of.” Saki gives him a teasing look, “Oh, I see. So you weren’t brought to me in a terrible state of health a few weeks ago? I see, it must have been a bad dream!”   
  
Cassian gives her a dry stare, and then it shifts to Terra as she starts laughing. “God you two are just the cutest.” Saki blushes, “H-Huh?”    
  
Cassian also blushes, and just turns his head back to the window. “Focus on the road.”   
  
Terra just laughs, and silence falls as the three just listen to the music and their own thoughts. As evening approaches Terra finally pulls off of the road, following Mac’s truck. They park off in a field, and begin walking the rest of the way. Saki explains her plan, and the others accept it, glad that someone put some thought into it.   
  
They walk in their groups, phones silenced, and in hand to send updates. Sessue’s group goes first, followed by Khin’s, then finally Cassian’s.   
  
Saki takes extra care in instructing Matthias how to properly lower his noise levels, as Cassian leads them forward. Rather than all of them coming at the ruins at the same angle, they decide to have each group come from a different angle. 

Cassian leads the two through the fields, staying low in the tall grass, and gradually approaches the ruins. Taking refuge behind a large crumbling stone wall, he peeks around to see if he spots anything. When he sees nothing, he continues forward and the two others follow. He sees his phone light up, a message from Terra.    
  
_ “Not spotting anything on our side, wbu guys?”  _   
  
He takes a moment to type out a quick message.   
  
_ “Just got to our side. Nothing yet.” _

The next message comes from Red.

_ “Same here.” _   


He turns to the others and gestures for them to follow as he pockets his phone. Saki continues to gently lead Matthias through, doing a good job at keeping the lanky man from creating too much noise. Eventually Cassian hears what he thinks is voices, and holds a hand out to halt the others. He creeps forward, taking extra care to stick to the shadows. He definitely hears voices now, and he looks around the corner to see multiple different people speaking amongst themselves around a small fire. He can spot two humans, a dwarf, a goblin, and a raven aarakocra.

He sneaks back to Saki and Matthias and whispers softly, “There’s a small group ahead, about five. Different races, but we’re too far to hear what they’re talking about.” As he’s saying this, he sends a message to the others. They do not respond, so he pockets his phone again. 

Saki nods, “What do we want to do?” Matthias shrugs, not trusting himself to be quiet enough. Cassian turns to her, “I need to get closer to hear if they’re even who we’re looking for.”   
  
“You’re not going alone.” Saki whispers, “Matthias can stay here, if a fight breaks out he’ll want to be further from them anyway.”   
  
Cassian sighs wanting her to stay back, but see’s the logic. “Fine, let’s go.” Matthias shuffles further into the shadows, as Cassian and Saki begin slinking forward. 

Maybe it’s because her focus was split between her and Matthias, but now that Saki is focused on just herself Cassian can barely feel her presence. If he didn’t know any better he’d have thought he was alone. Saki tosses him a cheeky grin, and he rolls his eyes.    
  
Eventually the two of them get closer, and Cassian begins making out their conversation. He listens long enough to gather that they are in fact with the spectral order, and is about to pull out his phone to send a message when he hears a loud clatter echo out further in the camp. He tenses, and pulls Saki further into hiding. The people at the camp all stand, and begin heading over to the noise. Cassian hears the sounds of fighting further down, and notices that the people grab their weapons and begin heading over. The aarakocra grabs a large sniper rifle and takes off in flight, as the others grab various blunted weapons and guns. 

Cassian waits a few minutes, before slinking out and beginning to make his way to the camp. Saki’s eyes widen, “What are you doing?” She hisses out. 

“There might be a clue as to why they’re here, that was the second part of the mission. If it was the Spectral Order, why are they here?” He glances around, seeing that the coast is clear and begins going through their belongings. Saki stays in the shadows, as she keeps an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.    
  
“I hope the others are okay, I wonder what that noise was. It came from Team Sessue’s direction.” Saki whispers out, and Cassian doesn’t respond as he searches through their left behind packs. 

A glint catches Saki’s eye, as her gaze is drawn upwards. Her eyes widen as she sees the raven man perched up on top of a building, with his gun aimed towards Cassian. Time slows down as she frantically pushes herself away from the building, and runs towards Cassian. She stumbles, and sees Cassian turn around in confusion as she’s abandoned any hope of being quiet. Her arms are outstretched and push Cassian harshly, causing him to fall to the floor.   
  
“CASSIAN!”    
  
***BANG*** **  
** **  
** Cassian watches in horror as Saki jolts and then collapses to the ground, a pool of blood quickly forming beneath her. His eyes shoot up to where the shot came from, and sees the raven man perched up top. As he struggles to figure out what to do, a bright bolt of fire is sent flying towards him, knocking him to the ground as Matthias rushes out of his hiding spot. Wasting no time he slings multiple magic missiles towards the man, and he falls to the ground lifeless.    
  
Cassian turns back to Saki, as she lays on the ground completely still. Her human form has dissipated, as her gray skin looks paler than normal, and her white hair is beginning to be stained by the blood. He sees that she’s been shot in her lower abdomen, and it is steadily bleeding.    
  
“No, no, no, no… Saki! Saki!” He stumbles over to her with tears in his eyes, gently flipping her onto her back. He presses his fingers to her neck, and feels a faint pulse. “Why? Why did you push me away…?”    
  
He gently sits her up, taking her bag off of her. Scrambling madly through it, he pulls out her medical kit. “Saki, please. Please wake up…” His tears begin dripping down, painting dots on her face, as she lies unresponsive. He rips open the kit, and pulls out a few bandages, but knows that they won’t do much, he needs Terra.    
  
“Matthias, find Terra. Please, I-I don’t know how long Saki will…” Cassian’s voice trails off and he doesn’t look up, he just focuses on bandaging the wound tightly to keep it from bleeding too much. He hears Matthias say something, before his footsteps retreat quickly.    
  
“Saki, please…” He pulls her close to him, taking care not to disturb the wound. “I’m sorry… I’m always the one who needs to be saved.” He lets out a sob, as he buries his face into her hair. “I thought just once I could save someone, and I failed you…” He brings his hand up to feel for her pulse again, and notices that it feels much fainter. His breathing grows panicked, “No, no, no, no NO! Saki! Please!”    
  
“Please don’t leave me… You bring so much light to my life.” He mumbles this into her hair, “You’re a beacon of hope, you make me so happy, and I-I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here anymore…”    
  
He feels her pulse grow fainter, “I-I love you… god, please wake up, so I can tell you.” He presses a kiss to her forehead, noticing that she’s not as warm as before, and his tears drip down onto her. He pulls away and rests his forehead on hers, “Please…”   
  
The sound of multiple footsteps approaching pulls his attention away, and he gently shuffles her behind him, and grabs his staff. Glaring at where the sounds are coming from, he relaxes as he sees Terra rush over. But he frowns as his other friends come over, and are clearly injured.    
  
Terra gasps and tears begin forming in her eyes, “SAKI!” She rushes over. “Oh god…”   
  
“What are you doing? Heal her!” Cassian snaps out, the stress of losing his dear friend making him short of patience.    
  
Terra shakes her head, “I-I… the others, I…” Mac speaks up, “She had to heal us… She didn’t know until Matthias came, and by then she used up all her energy.”    
  
Cassian slumps, his tears beginning to come back. “So she’s…?” His voice cracks, and the others wince at the level of emotion in the words.

Terra rolls up her sleeves, “NO. I may not have magic, but I still have my knowledge. She is NOT going to die.” She begins rifling through Saki’s medical kit, and sets about pulling the bandages off, and grabs various items. Cassian watches worriedly as Terra sets about stabilizing Saki, and after what feels like a lifetime she slumps back.   
  
“She… She should be okay, but we need to be careful with her. She’ll be in fragile condition until either I can rest long enough to get my energy back, or she wakes up on her own.”   
  
Cassian lets out a sigh, and looks down at her. “We should go. The longer we stay here, the less she’s safe.” Terra nods, “She’ll have to ride in Mac's truck, lying down. The others can ride in the bed of my truck.”   
  
Cassian crouches, and gently picks her up in his arms, bridal style. “Let’s go.” With soft steps, he carries Saki across the field to the truck, and lays her down in the back, setting her head down on his lap. Terra smiles softly at the gentleness of how he treats her, and then frowns at the scenario that caused it.   
  
Silently Khin slips into the passenger seat, as Mac starts the car. The drive back is filled with tense silence, as Cassian threads his fingers through Saki’s hair. His gaze lingers down, and is relieved to see her chest rising steadily with her breathing. He gently caresses her cheek, a deep frown marred into his face.    
  
_ “Why? Why couldn’t I protect you?” _ _  
_ _  
_ The bright image of her smiling face flashes through his head, and he rolls his eyes up to stop his tears. He brings his other hand up to rub at his face.   
  
The rest of the drive passes quickly, as the hour passes and Saki still shows no sign of waking. They park as close to the elevator as possible, and with the help of Mac, Cassian gets Saki out of the truck.    
  
With her back in his arms, he realizes with relief that she isn’t as cold as she was before. His frown lightens slightly, as he carries her into the hotel room.   
  
“I’ll be in Matthias’ room, call me if anything happens.” Terra whispers, and he nods.    
  
He’s glad to notice that Neuroma is asleep, as he silently steps into his room. Gently he lays Saki on the bed, and he pulls up a chair next to the bed and sits in silence, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake.    
  
During this time he thinks. About Korrin, how hauntingly familiar the scenario was. He shakes his head, and tightens his grip on Saki’s hand.    
  
Over and over again, the scenario plays in his head. How terrified she looked when she pushed him. The gunshot. Her shocked expression, before it faded and she collapsed. The blood…   
  
He sucks in a deep breath, trying to control his emotions, and failing as his tears begin falling freely again. He looks up at her face, and just stares blankly as tears drip down. At this point about another hour has passed, and his anxiety rises as she still doesn’t wake up.   
  
“Saki…” He mutters, “Saki, please.”   
  
He leans down to speak right in her ear, “Please… wake up. I-I… I need you.”

Her hand twitches in his, and he feels his heart shoot up to his throat. “Saki! Saki, please. It’s me, Cassian. Wake up, please!” He desperately begins speaking to her.

He leans back slightly, and watches as her eyelids flutter slightly before opening fully. Her gaze blearily shifts around until it lands on him, and she blinks slowly.   
  
“C-Cas…” Her voice cracks and she winces. Cassian’s eyes fill with tears again, “Saki… oh thank the gods.”   
  
Her hand tightens around his, and Cassian grabs a small water bottle before gently helping her up to sip at it. She groans slightly, but is able to drink it without much pain.   
  
“W-What happened?” Saki asks, gently lying back down with Cassian’s help.    
  
Cassian’s gaze hardens slightly, “You were shot. You knocked me out of the way.”   
  
Saki smiles softly, “Oh, good…”   
  
Cassian gives her an incredulous look, “Saki! You almost died, I told you to stay safe! I-I was supposed to keep you safe.”

“My goal... “ Her voice cracks again and she winces but continues, “Was to keep you safe. You would have died… he had the perfect shot lined up.”    
  
“You still shouldn’t have! Terra wasn’t with us, she didn’t even have any magic left to heal you!” At this point Cassian’s voice begins to rise, and Saki holds out her hand to press to his face.   
  
“All I wanted was for you to be safe.” She smiles up at him tiredly.    
  
Cassian stares down at her with tears in his eyes, “Why? Why do I deserve to be saved, while everyone I care about sacrifices themselves for me?” He grabs her hand and pulls it away from his face, “Korrin… Korrin was shot, and I couldn’t do anything but run like he told me to.” Saki frowns but he doesn’t notice and continues speaking, “It’s like I was watching it all over again, but with you instead…”

“Cassian… I love you. That’s why I knew I had to save you.” Saki’s face is flushed purple, “I-I don’t deserve you, but I can’t help it…” She laces her fingers between his and he stares at her shocked.   
  
His face grows red as her words barely begin registering to him. “Y-You…?” He looks at her with wide eyes and she nods nervously. “I love you, Cassian.”   
  
Hearing it again is like a punch straight through his heart, and he’s only snapped out of it as he feels her trembling hand laced with his.   
  
He looks down at her flushed face and with a soft voice he replies.   
  
“I love you too.”


	6. Love in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing to each other, the two talk in depth about their feelings.

“I love you too.”   
  
The words come out of his mouth softly, his face bright red. His gaze remains firmly on Saki and watches as her face flushes even more. A small smile forms on her face, as tears begin welling up in her eyes.   
  
“Y-You do…?” She asks in disbelief. Cassian nods, “I thought… I thought I wouldn’t get to tell you, I’m not making the same mistake again.” He grips her hand tighter, and brings it up to his face. “You’re so important to me, more than you could ever believe.”   
  
His voice is serious, yet filled with emotion, causing Saki’s tears to fall freely. His eyes widen as she lets out a small laughing sob, “I-I… I never thought…” She’s cut off by more hiccuping sobs, “Y-You… You’re the most important person to me.” She takes a few deep breaths, “I-I was happy being just your friend, b-but I always wanted more. I just never t-thought…”

Cassian shakes his head, “I thought everything would be fine if you were with me… but I almost lost you, without letting you know my true feelings. You deserve better than me, but I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. The real you, that night in the forest… you were so hauntingly beautiful, who wouldn’t fall in love?”

He brings her hand up to brush against his lips, “Your silliness, your positivity, the sound of your voice, it all brings so much light into my life. How could I live without that?”

Saki listens, captivated. “Y-You really think that highly of me…?” Cassian nods and she pulls her hand away from his lips, pulling his to hers. “You balance me, you’re my rock, you keep me stable. I-I always feel like I bother everyone I talk to, but with you… I never feel that.”

“I was swept into this crazy new world, sure I was going to drown in the madness. But you saved me. When no one else paid any mind, you were there for me. Before I knew it I was in love with you, and I tried to stop myself… but I just can’t help myself around you.” Saki presses a kiss to his hand, and smiles up at him with a flushed face.    
  
Cassian’s face flushes darker and darker as she continues to speak, and he makes a small noise of surprise as she kisses his hand. He looks down at her lying in bed, and pulls his hand from hers to push some of her short hair out of her face.   
  
“I love you.” Both of them say at the same time, causing each other to blush even more. Saki giggles, then groans in pain. Cassian immediately begins looking over her in worry, “Are you okay? I should call Terra…”   
  
Saki waves her hand, “No, there’s no need.” Cassian has already pulled out his phone and looks at her in shock, “You’re still hurt!”   
  
Saki gives him a dry stare as she raises her hand that is now glowing, and slowly places it where her wound rests. He watches as the light fades into her abdomen, and sees her face relax. “Did you forget I can heal myself?”

He frowns, “You shouldn’t be stressing yourself like that.” Saki laughs again, “I could do this in my sleep!”   
  
“Why didn’t you then? Would have saved me a lot of worry.” Cassian stares at her with a serious expression, as Saki squirms under it. “I-I… uh… It’s an expression! Shut up!” She brings her hand out to shove him slightly, but he just catches it and brings it up to his lips again. Saki blushes, “... Jerk.”   
  
He smirks but doesn’t say anything. Saki rolls her eyes, “You’re a lovable jerk though.”   
  
This causes Cassian to blush, and Saki smiles enjoying how the red stands out against his pale skin. “You’re so handsome, you know that?”   
  
Cassian feels his face get hotter, “U-Um… I-I…” He trails off, not knowing what to say. Saki giggles, “And adorable.”   
  
Cassian half glares at her, “Stop. You’re trying to make me blush now.” Saki smiles, “Yeah, what can I say? It’s fun!”

He leans in closer, causing the woman to squeak in shock. She locks eyes with him, as he’s only a few centimeters away. “W-What…” Her eyes flicker down to his lips, “What are you doing?”    
  
He smirks before moving up and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Ah! C-Cassian!” She brings her hand up to her forehead, blushing heavily.   
  
“Payback, for all the cheek kisses you’ve given me.” He leans back with a satisfied look on his face. Saki half glares at him, “W-What? I-I… That’s not fair!”   
  
Cassian opens his mouth to speak again, but is interrupted as Saki yawns loudly. He smiles softly, “You should sleep, your body needs rest. I should let Terra know you woke up as well, she wanted me too.”   
  
Saki frowns, “I don’t want to sleep.” Cassian shakes his head in exasperation at the pouty voice she speaks in, “Sleep.” He says.   
  
He stands up and Saki grabs his hand quickly. “P-Please don’t leave.” He looks back and is shocked at the fear in her eyes. “I-I don’t want to be alone…”   
  
His gaze softens and he squeezes her hand. “I just need to call Terra. I’ll be right back.” She frowns, “O-Okay, I… I should change anyway.”   
  
“Can you sit up?” He asks.   
  
Saki nods and begins pushing herself up slowly, her arms shake slightly. Cassian notices and helps her gently, before pulling away and grabbing a few of her more comfortable sleep clothes. “Here. Change, I’ll be right back.”   
  
Saki nods, and he exits the room. She hears his footsteps retreat, and slowly she begins to try and peel off her clothes. The dried blood causes them to stick badly, pulling roughly at her skin as she tries to remove them. She gives up eventually, and decides she needs to bathe. So she stands slowly, and begins making her way to the door on shaky legs. She makes it without incident, and opens the door to see Cassian already walking down the hallway. He sees her immediately and rushes over.   
  
“What are you doing?” He asks seriously, and helps support her. “You’re supposed to be in bed.”   
  
Saki pouts, “I’m covered in dry blood, there’s no way I’m sleeping like that.” He gives her a look before sighing, “You have a point. Come on, I’ll help you to the bathroom.”   
  
She smiles at him, “Thank you.” He blushes, “It’s no problem.”

Together the two walk slowly to the bathroom, Cassian guiding her to sit on the toilet as he begins to set up the bath for her. She flushes red, “I-I can do all this myself…”   
  
Cassian looks back at her, “Let me do this for you, please.” Saki opens her mouth to protest, but sees something in his eyes that makes her blush and close her mouth.   
  
He turns back and eventually gets the water to a comfortable temperature. “There. I’ll be waiting outside, if you need anything just call out.” Saki nods, and he exits the room.   
  
Sighing as he closes the door, he leans against the wall and slides down it. “God…” He tries to shut out the images that conjure up in his head of her bathing, as he leans his head down between his knees with a red face. The splashing of water coming from the other side of the door doesn’t help, but he also doesn’t dare move in case she does need him.   
  
The door across the hall cracks open, and his eyes shoot up to see Neuroma walk out. She looks around confused before her eyes lock onto him, “Cassian…? What are you doing up so late? And why are you sitting in front of the bathroom?”   
  
Cassian sighs, “Hello Neuroma… Saki was… she was injured badly during the mission.” Neuroma gasps and he continues, “She’s okay now, but it was very close… she was going to go to bed, but she didn’t want to sleep in the clothes that…”   
  
Neuroma nods in understanding, “I see…” She looks at him, “Are you okay?” Cassian looks up in shock, “I know you care for her deeply, and you’ve lost a lot in your lifetime. I just want to make sure my nephew is okay.”   
  
Cassian nods, “I-I’m fine now, I wasn’t earlier… but she’s safe now.” He leans his head back, “She loves me.”   
  
Neuroma gasps, her hand coming up to cover her smile. “Did you…?” Her smile grows as he nods with a red face, “Oh! Cassian! I’m so happy for you!”   
  
He rubs the back of his head awkwardly, “T-Thanks… I figured since she lives here… it wouldn’t be a secret for long.”

“Should we move a bigger bed into your room?” Neuroma asks out loud. Cassian’s face explodes in red, “H-Huh?! N-No! I-I…” He continues to sputter in embarrassment. He’s halted as the door clicks open, and a freshly washed Saki in loose shorts and a t-shirt walks out.   
  
“I-I finished… Oh! Hello Neuroma.” She smiles tiredly at the woman.   
  
“Hello Saki dear, Cassian told me you were badly injured.” Neuroma walks over and pinches Saki’s cheek, causing her to whine. “Your first mission out and you almost die, I thought you were experienced in these things!”    
  
“Waaah… Neuroma I’m sorry!” Saki mumbles out through the cheek pinching. Cassian stands fully and Neuroma lets go of Saki’s face. “Take better care of yourself, or it’ll be worse next time.”   
  
Saki pouts, “O-Okay…” Neuroma then passes them to walk into the living room, “I’ll be watching my soaps, don’t mind me.”   
  
Cassian’s eyes widen, “I-It’s four a.m.!” Neuroma turns with a devious grin on her face, “And? There’s a marathon running right now.” He watches as she takes a seat on the couch.   
  
Cassian sighs, and helps Saki to the room. “I guess… I’ll sleep on the chair.” He guides her to the bed and she frowns, “What? That’s not going to be comfortable!”   
  
“Where else will I sleep?” He asks. Saki scooches over on the bed, “Just sleep with me…” Her face flushes with purple as she says it.   
  
Cassian blushes, “I-I… No, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Saki frowns under the blankets, “Y-You won’t… I promise.”   
  
Cassian shuffles slightly, looking side to side, before finally sighing. “O-Okay…” He looks at her longingly, before sitting down on the bed. He blushes again, “A-Are you sure?”   
  
Saki nods, “Y-Yeah… look I got the bed all warmed up and everything!” She chuckles awkwardly, “T-That’s always my least favorite part about getting into bed… it’s always all cold.” She trails off and blushes again, “God… I’m rambling like an idiot.”   
  
Cassian shakes his head, “No, no… It’s okay.” Then he shuffles under the covers and lies down. He faces up, with his arms crossed and Saki giggles before turning onto her side. “That doesn’t look very comfortable. Are you going to stay like that all night?”

Cassian shifts his eyes over to her, flushing at how close she is. “Uh, I don’t know.” Saki rolls her eyes, still giggling. “And everyone thinks I’m the dramatic one… at least now I know you’re a true gentleman.”   
  
“Well I uh… I just didn’t want to... you know… umm…” He trails off flustered at the scenario. “You know what?” Saki tilts her head in confusion, “S-Sorry… I don’t really understand.”

He turns on his side to face her, “Well I uh… I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

Saki smiles and blushes as he turns, “Never… you could never make me uncomfortable.” Her voice is soft, almost a whisper.

Cassian uncrosses his arms, “Promise?” 

Saki nods, “I promise.”

With slow, slightly hesitant and nervous movements, Cassian brings one arm over to Saki to hold her. Saki tenses for a moment, “Ah!” Before she relaxes into his grasp.

His eyes widen in worry, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Saki shakes her head, “N-No… i-it just surprised me…” She brings one of her arms to wrap around him, “T-This is nice…”

Cassian’s face is bright red as he holds her gently, “Well, you’re very nice…” Saki giggles softly, “Thank you… for everything.”

“Of course.” Cassian says softly, “Thank you Saki…”

Saki looks up at him slightly before burying her head back into his chest, “F-for what? I… I haven’t done anything.”

Cassian pulls her a little closer and whispers, “I don’t have to tell you…” He brings his other hand up to brush through her hair. “You know.”

Saki smiles, her hand rubbing his back. “I know… I just love hearing your voice.” When his hand comes up to her head, she leans into it happily. “Mmm…”

Blushing even more at the sounds she makes, Cassian smiles. “I love you…”

Saki smiles into his chest, “I love you too…”

She pulls him closer, enjoying the warmth that emanates from his body. She listens to his heartbeat, letting the rhythmic pulse lull her to sleep. Cassian smiles as he feels her body relax into a deep slumber, and holds her gently as he closes his eyes and follows suit.


	7. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple goes on a lovely date, then spends some quality alone time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. Sweet, and adorable.

The sun begins to rise, small rays shining on Cassian’s face causing him to groan softly before moving to turn over. Something stops him, and his eyes shoot open to see a peacefully sleeping Saki clinging tightly to him. He flushes bright red, as he moves back to his original position.    
  
_ “I thought it was a dream…”  _ He thinks to himself, smiling softly. His free arm curls around her, and he enjoys the warmth of her embrace. He looks down at her face, enjoying how soft it looks. He smiles when she twitches slightly, and makes a small noise before shifting slightly and pulling him closer. He rubs her back softly, and presses a kiss to her head.    
  
“Mmm… love you…” She mumbles in her sleep, causing him to blush heavily. He turns slightly to see the time, his phone says it’s about 8 a.m. He frowns, wanting to get up for the day, but not wanting to disturb her when she needs to rest.   
  
He sighs and just relaxes once more into the bed, deciding to lay here and enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. He kisses her head once more, before allowing his thoughts to wander. He thinks of the mission, then quickly boots that thought away as his arms tighten around her slightly. She makes a small noise, and for a moment he worries he woke her up, but she just shuffles further into him before sighing.   
  
“Cassian… Mmm…” She lets out a small moan, causing Cassian to stiffen in shock. He looks down and sees her face is flushed deep purple. She shifts again, “Ah… please…”    
  
His heart begins racing, and he feels his face grow red hot. He doesn’t know what to do, as Saki is presumably dreaming of him. He curses inwardly as he feels himself grow hard, trying and failing to control himself. He nearly groans as she lets out another small moan, and then she shifts her legs and he gasps as her knee brushes against his bulge.    
  
“H-Hah…” He lets out, his grip tightening on her. He makes a decision at that point, and pulls away from her. She immediately begins to whine, but he pulls himself out of her sleepy grasp fairly easily. He stands and lets out a deep breath, before turning and seeing her grumpy sleeping face. With a small smile he pulls the covers back up over her, before writing a small note and exiting the room. Deciding he needs a shower to cool off, he heads straight to the bathroom.   
  
Back in the room about fifteen minutes pass as Saki tosses and turns, before finally waking to an empty bed. She frowns, and sits up quickly, regretting it immediately as her wound site complains. She puts a hand up to it to channel more healing into it, before she spots a neatly written note on the chair next to the bed.   
  
_ “You were asleep, dreaming. I’m taking a shower, I’ll be back soon. Go back to sleep.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Saki smiles before remembering her dream and blushing deeply. “Oh god… please tell me nothing embarrassing happened…” She groans and lies back down on the bed, her face deep purple as the images of a shirtless Cassian toying with her plays back in her head.   
  
She tosses her arm over her face, and stays like that until the door cracks open again and she glances over to see Cassian in a black t-shirt and pants. His hair is still damp, and she blushes at how beautiful he looks.   
  
His eyes droop, “Why are you awake? The note said to go back to sleep.” Saki huffs, “I’m not sleepy!”

He sighs, “Well then, I’m calling Terra so she can come take a look at you.” Saki sputters, “I’m fine! I already healed the wound more.”    
  
“Is it fully healed?” He turns to ask her, and she shrinks slightly. “...no.” He narrows his eyes, “So I’m calling Terra so she can heal it the rest of the way.”   
  
Saki pouts and lies back down on the bed, turning to face away from him in a huff. “Hmph!” He sighs in exasperation as he raises the phone to his ear. “Hey… yeah, it’s me… She’s awake, but her wound is not fully healed… yeah… okay thanks.”   
  
“She’ll be over soon.” He says, but Saki ignores him as she continues to face away. “Saki…” She doesn’t respond, “You can’t ignore me forever.”   
  
“I can try.” She says in a pouty voice. She feels the bed sink under Cassian’s weight, and she tenses as she feels him loom over her. His mouth comes up to her ear and she shivers.    
  
“No you can’t.” He whispers into her ear, causing her to blush deeply before turning to him with a half glare. “T-That’s not f-fair! Y-You cheated!”   
  
She goes to roll over again, but he traps her by placing both of his arms on either side of her. “C-Cassian! W-What a-are…?” She trails off as he leans down to her slowly, and she closes her eyes and tilts her head, leaning up slightly.   
  
There’s a knock on the door, that causes Cassian to shoot back up with a red face. Terra’s voice rings out on the other side, “Can I come in? I don’t just want to barge in!”   
  
“Thank god…” Cassian whispers. Saki frowns as he stands up to go open the door. Her smile comes back slightly as Terra walks in with a big grin. “Saki! Oh thank goodness, I knew I had stabilized you but I was still worried. How are you feeling?”   
  
Saki sits up, “A lot better than last night. Thank you Terra.” Terra nods, “Cassian said that it’s not fully healed yet? I can fix that for you, just need to remove the bandages.” Terra looks back to Cassian, “Uh, I’m going to need to lift her shirt…”   
  
Cassian blushes, “I’ll go.” 

Saki tenses, “N-No!”   
  
The two of them look at her shocked and she blushes. “P-Please stay…? I-I don’t care if he sees, but I… I want him here.”   
  
Terra looks between the two and smiles, “Ooookay! Cassian, grab her hand please. She’ll need something to squeeze as I make sure everything is clean. It might sting.”   
  
Cassian blushes and glares at her, “Oh, and what was she going to squeeze if I wasn’t here?” Terra blinks innocently, “Oh nevermind that!” She begins to lift Saki’s shirt, and undoes the bandages from last night.   
  
Saki winces slightly, and Cassian’s hand shoots out to grab hers. Terra peeks from the corner of her eye and smiles before focusing back on the task at hand. With disinfectant at hand, Terra begins cleaning the wounds causing Saki to hiss in pain. Cassian frowns as her hand remains at the normal pressure in his, and he squeezes it slightly. Her eye cracks open, and he jiggles their hands before nodding.    
  
Saki closes her eyes again, and Cassian nearly lets out a pained cry as her grip on his hand tightens immensely. Terra frowns, “Sorry Saki, I know this stuff is still new to you.”   
  
“We’d use… alcohol to disinfect if we could. B-but I-I’ve never had it done to me.” Saki speaks out in a tight voice, and Cassian frowns as her hand grips his tighter.    
  
“I’m almost done recleaning the wound, just a bit longer…” She rolls Saki on her side slightly so she can get the exit wound as well. Saki just grits her teeth and grips Cassian’s hand tightly.    
  
Cassian brings his other hand up to brush through her hair, “Shhh, you got this Saki…” She sniffles slightly before nodding. Then finally Terra pulls away, and begins muttering a few incantations before pressing her hands to Saki’s body and they watch as the wounds begin closing fully.   
  
“In a pinch cure wounds without cleaning does the trick just fine, but I wanted to make extra sure that your wound doesn’t get infected.” Terra claps her hands together, before pulling out a small tissue and handing it to Saki. Sitting up with much more ease Saki takes it grateful, and wipes her eyes before blowing her nose.    
  
“Well I’m going to head out, the church is probably wondering where I’m at.” Terra smiles at the two of them, “You two lovebirds have fun now! Go on a date or something!” Before the two can respond she’s out the door, and it clicks shut behind her.

Saki and Cassian both blush heavily as they stare at the door. Cassian is the first to break the silence with a long sigh, “Of course she’d figure it out so quickly…”   
  
“S-Sorry… if I didn’t ask you to stay…” Saki frowns and looks down, but Cassian grabs her hand and shakes his head. “Hey, it’s fine. I don’t actually mind. You needed me, of course I’d stay for you.” He looks at her seriously, “If you ever need anything, just tell me.”   
  
Saki blushes before sniffling slightly, “O-Okay… thank you.” She looks up and smiles at him, “D-Do y-you want to go out on a d-d-date?”

His eyes widen and his face grows red, “U-Um… yeah. I do, today?” Saki smiles wider and nods, “We could m-make some lunch and eat out at the park?”    
  
Cassian smiles, “That sounds nice, I know a good quiet spot.” Saki stands up and pulls him out the door, “L-Let’s make lunch then!”    
  
“O-Okay, you don’t have to pull me.” They pass Neuroma who’s smiling at the two of them, “Saki!”   
  
Saki stops and turns to look at him, completely clueless, “What? I-I’m excited to cook…” Cassian looks at Neuroma and sighs, “I know Saki… let’s go.”   
  
At this point Neuroma clears her throat, “Help yourselves to anything in the fridge, I just went grocery shopping yesterday.” Saki smiles, “Thank you Neuroma!”   
  
“Call me auntie, dear.” Neuroma says, turning around to face the TV again. Saki falls still for a moment, before smiling softly. “O-Okay…”   
  
Cassian looks at her concerned slightly, and as they walk into the kitchen he whispers over to her. “Are you okay? You looked…”    
  
Saki looks up at him, “I… It feels like I have family again…” She smiles, “F-For the longest time all I had was Sora… Now it feels like I have so much more.”   
  
Cassian gazes at her softly, “I’m glad, you deserve it.” Saki sighs, “I… I just wish you could meet Sora… god I miss him.”    
  
Cassian frowns and opens his mouth to speak but stops as Saki shakes her head. “A-Anyway! Let’s get to cooking!” She immediately begins throwing herself into cooking, as Cassian struggles to keep up.    
  
Eventually the two finish, packing everything up neatly. “I didn’t know you could cook, you don’t do it often.” Cassian comments as they clean up.   
  
Saki pouts, “I love cooking, but Neuroma always cooks first…”   
  
“Sorry dear, I’ll leave some nights open for you from now on.” Neuroma’s voice carries over, and Saki smiles. “Thank you Neu- Auntie!” She flushes red, and Cassian smiles softly.   
  
“Come on, you should get dressed. Then we can go out.” Cassian says. Saki nods, “O-Okay! I’ll be right back!”   
  
Cassian watches as Saki rushes off, and his attention is shifted as Neuroma turns around to face him. “You seem happy.”   
  
Cassian blushes, “I-I… I am.” Neuroma grins, “I’m glad, she’s what you needed. Someone to keep you on your toes, someone energetic, and eccentric.”    
  
As if summoned by the description, Saki comes rushing out of the room. Cassian blushes as he sees that she’s in a new dress. It’s a light brown, with small horizontal stripes. It has long sleeves that cover her whole arms, and the skirt of the dress falls below her knees. Underneath she is wearing what looks like knee high socks, and she has tied her scarf around the waist to form a sort of belt.

Saki comes up, her face flushed and she pushes some of her short hair out of her face. “H-How do I look?” Cassian shifts his eyes to the side, “Y-You look… lovely.”   
  
He looks back and sees a large smile on her face. “Th-Thank you…” 

“Of course.” He looks down at the t-shirt he’s wearing and frowns, “Give me a moment to change. I’ll be right back.” 

He enters the room, shutting the door behind him before making his way to the small closet. He pushes past Saki’s clothes, getting to his, and pulls out a black turtleneck sweater. Then he gets his lace up boots, and changes into the slightly nicer clothes. He grabs his jacket before exiting the room, walking into a small conversation that Saki and Neuroma are having.

“Mmm, I don’t think he’s good for her. He just doesn’t have the same dedication as Lurek!” Saki says passionately. “Josie deserves someone who will stay by her side no matter what!”

“Oh but Cirku is just so charming! Maybe she needs someone who can bring new adventure into her life!” Neuroma responds just as passionately.

Cassian looks awkwardly between the two, “Uh… is everything good here?” The two of them snap their heads to him, “NO!”   
  
“Josie has to pick the right man! Her fate depends on it, and she’s being swayed by some no good charming, sweet talker! How do we know if he can provide for her?” Saki speaks with heavy emotion, causing Cassian to look at her a bit concerned.   
  
“Oh please! Josie doesn’t need someone to provide for her, she’s perfectly capable of doing that on her own. If anything she’d be the one to provide for the man she chooses, she’s not a woman to conform to those old fashioned notions.” Neuroma smiles, “Ciruk is clearly the best choice.”   
  
Saki opens her mouth to argue back, but stops as Neuroma’s words register. “Huh… I guess they are old fashioned ideas… I never thought about how much things have changed even in relationships.”   
  
Neuroma turns around, “What do you mean dear?” Saki flushes, “W-Well… in my w-world, we’re not as far advanced as this one. W-women tend to get engaged and married at what is considered a young age here.”   
  
Cassian turns to look at her, “Right around seventeen to twenty four human age, right?” Saki nods, and Neuroma looks shocked. “Oh my, that is young.”   
  
“H-Hah… yeah. At my age… Well I wasn’t interested in relationships so it didn’t matter that I wasn’t in my prime.” Saki rubs the back of her head awkwardly.    
  
Neuroma tilts her head, “Saki… I don’t think you’ve ever told us how old you are. You look young dear, what are you talking about being past your prime?”

“Now that she mentions it, you’ve never told me how old you are.” Cassian frowns slightly, and Saki laughs.    
  
“Haha, sorry! I guess it never came up! I’m twenty six!” She smiles awkwardly, “I’ll be twenty seven… next month! Haha… getting close to thirty…” She looks down awkwardly.   
  
Cassian’s eyes widen, “You’re older than I thought.” Saki frowns at the floor, “Yeah… I get that a lot…”   
  
Neuroma gives Cassian an exasperated look, before turning to Saki and smiling sweetly. “No dear, that just means you're going to stay youthful for a long time. That’s wonderful, and perfectly you.”   
  
Saki looks up and smiles, “Thank you Neuroma. That’s a nice outlook!” She looks at Cassian, “S-Sorry, I got distracted. Are you ready?” He nods, and the two wave goodbye to Neuroma before walking out the door.   
  
Saki tenses, and grabs Cassian’s arm as they walk out, and he looks over. His eyes widen as he sees that she’s still in her true form, “S-Saki, you’re…?”   
  
She blushes, “I-I… when I’m with you, I want to be myself…” Her grip tightens on his arm, “D-Doesn’t keep me from being scared though…”   
  
He smiles softly at her, “I think you’re very brave.” She smiles up at him nervously, and the two begin their walk to the park.    
  
It starts out tense, as Saki grips his arm tighter and tighter as people pass them, but soon she realizes that most people seem to be ignoring them. “T-They… they’re not even noticing!”   
  
He nods, “To them it’s not strange. I told you before, you’re not the only changeling. They’re more common here, and not treated as monsters. Because you’re not, I hope you know that.”   
  
Saki looks up at him, awe in her eyes. She nods, “I-I do…”

The two continue their walk, arriving at the park. Cassian immediately guides them away from the busy parts, and into a more quiet and secluded area. Deep in the trees that are plentiful in the park, the two set up their small picnic lunch.    
  
“This is nice, it...it reminds me of Freya’s forest. Just not as pretty.” Saki says, before digging into the food.    
  
Cassian nods, “I don’t go out much, but I try to find quiet places like this to relax at when I do decide to go out.”

The two continue eating, mostly in silence as they enjoy their company. Saki finishes first, and flops down on the ground, laying her head on Cassian’s lap and looking up at him and the treetops. He blushes, before setting his food down and beginning to play with her short hair. She giggles, “That tickles… but it feels nice.”    
  
He makes a small noise in acknowledgement, and continues to run his hands through her hair. Saki makes small conversation, just rambling as Cassian listens quietly. A few hours pass, and the sun begins to set.   
  
Cassian shifts slightly, “We should go back, it’s getting late.” He moves to stand, causing Saki to whine. “Nooooo… I don’t want to!” Her head slips off of his lap onto the ground, as he continues to stand.   
  
“Come on. I’ll help you up.” Cassian says, looking down at her laying on the ground. Saki shakes her head, “I don’t wanna!”   
  
He sighs, “Saki…” She huffs, “Hmph! Fine…” and extends her hand out to him. He grabs it, pulling her up to him. She wobbles slightly, “Woah!”   
  
He puts his other arm around her to stabilize her, “Watch it…” He pulls her closer to him, and she flushes at how close his face is now.   
  
“S-Sorry…” She says, her eyes flicking to his lips, before darting away to the side. He blushes, “It’s fine. Are you okay?”   
  
Saki nods, “Y-Yeah…” She looks up to meet his eyes, and is swept away by the sheer emotion that is carried in them.    
  
Cassian now realizes how close she is, and remembers how close he was to kissing her this morning. His gaze drifts down to her lips, and he swallows before placing a hand on her face to tilt her head up to him. Her eyes widen, and he leans in while closing his eyes.   
  
Their lips meet gently, and Saki’s eyes flutter shut as she melts into the kiss. Her arms come up to lace around him, and grip his jacket tightly. Cassian’s heart beats frantically, as his hand slides from her face into her hair, pulling her into a deeper kiss. He hears her squeak into it, her grip on his jacket tightening, as his tongue runs over hers. She begins shaking slightly, causing him to frown and pull away.    
  
“I’m sorry, was that too much?” He looks at her with concern, and she looks back at him dazed. “N-No… it was…” She blushes, “Perfect.”   
  
He sighs, “You were shaking. Are you sure?” Saki leans her head into his chest, “I-I… It just felt really good…”    
  
He blushes, “O-Oh… I see.” He presses a soft kiss into her head, “Come on, let’s get back home.”   
  
“Home…” Saki says the word and smiles, “Yeah, let’s go.”   
  
He grabs her hand, and begins leading her back to the hotel. They get to the room, and when they arrive Neuroma isn’t home. Cassian knocks on her door, getting no response. “I guess she went out? Odd…”   
  
Saki shrugs, “Maybe she needed to get something from the store? I think we ran out of pudding…”   
  
“Her and her pudding…” Cassian mutters exasperated, causing Saki to giggle. “She really does seem to like them.”

The two walk into his, her… their room, and Saki plops down onto the bed. “Today… today was nice.” She smiles widely at Cassian, “Thank you.”   
  
He blushes, “No, thank you.” Saki blushes, then begins to fidget. “Uhm… d-do… um…”   
  
Cassian looks at her confused, “What?” She mumbles something quietly, “Saki. I can’t hear you.” She finally looks up at him with a deep purple face, “Can you kiss me again!”   
  
Cassian looks at her shocked before blushing and leaning down. “Of course.” His lips press into hers again, and her arms come up to loop around his shoulders as she sits up on the bed to lean further into the kiss. Saki is swept away by the tides of passion, as Cassian’s lips move against her in a hypnotic pattern. She finds herself dazed as he leans further in, causing her to fall back onto the bed. With a gasp, she grabs his shoulders tighter, and he leans back.   
  
“Is this okay?” He asks softly, his lips ghosting over hers. She nods, “Yes…” with little hesitation, his lips crash back onto hers, sweeping her away once again. His hand comes up to rest on her hip, the other bracing himself on the bed, and she trembles as she feels the heat of his hand seep into her body. Her hands come up to lace into his hair, causing shivers to run down his body, and he groans softly. She smiles into the kiss, pulling him closer. He allows her to, before pulling away slightly.    
  
Saki whines, “Cassian…” He stares at her, before pressing kisses into her face, causing her to giggle. Then he trails the kisses down to her neck, enjoying how she gasps and arches slightly into him. “A-Ah! Mmm!” He flushes at the sounds of her breathy moans. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yes! Yes! H-Hah, I-I want more…” Saki whines out, and Cassian blushes. “Are you sure?”   
  
“P-Please…” Saki says, flushing deeply. Cassian nods, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

With a shaky nod from Saki, Cassian swallows nervously and presses another kiss to her neck, before letting his tongue trail across it. “A-AH!” Saki moans out, and the sound shoots straight down to where he’s already hard. With a groan he trails up to her ear, and presses a kiss to it before gently nibbling at it.   
  
“C-Cassian! H-Hah... “ She arches up into him again, and he lets his other hand trail up her body gently. His hand passes over her breast, and she gasps again.   
  
He pulls away, “You’re so sensitive…” She looks at him dazed, “I-I… is that good?”   
  
He nods, “Can I…?” He pulls at her dress, and she blushes again before nodding, and sitting up slightly. She turns, exposing the zipper to him, and he reaches over with shaky hands. Gently he pulls the zipper down, before pulling the dress down. Saki shivers, and crosses her arms over her still clothed chest. Cassian blushes as he sees the black bra and panties she’s wearing, “Y-You’re… beautiful.”

Saki stares at him shocked, before a small smile forms on her face. “Th-Thank you…” He reaches a hand out to her face again, pulling her into another kiss. This time when his other hand rests on her hips, it meets soft skin and he shudders as she loops her arms around him. He pulls away from her lips, and begins trailing kisses down her body until he reaches her chest. He gently reaches around to undo her bra, before he looks up to get permission. She nods, and he pulls it off of her slowly. He has to take a deep breath as her perky breasts greet him, with dusky gray nipples that stand out against the pale gray of her skin.    
  
One hand comes up to grasp one gently, his fingers gently pulling at her nipple causing her to let out a gasping moan and arch up. He smiles before leaning in, and taking the other nipple into his mouth.   
  
“H-Hah! God… C-Cassian!” One of her hands immediately comes up to lace into his hair, causing him to groan as she pulls slightly. Her other hand comes up to muffle herself slightly. “A-Ah…”

He trails the hand that was teasing her nipple down, reaching her panties. He brings one finger to rub over the cloth, causing her to let out another loud moan, and he realizes that she’s soaked through the panties. He groans, and gently begins rubbing her pussy through the cloth.    
  
“H-Hah, a-ah… i-it feels…” Saki tries to stutter through her words, but fails as his fingers dance over her clothed pussy. “S-Stop t-teasing… C-Cassian!”   
  
He pulls away from her nipple, “Sorry…” He leans up to kiss her quickly, and begins to pull at her panties. She shifts her hips to allow him to pull them down. Cassian swears internally as he sees the small patch of bright white hair that tufts out, “God… you’re so beautiful.”   
  
Saki brings her hands up to cover her face and just sputters, unable to come up with a rebuttal. He crawls off of her, and kneels on the floor to see her better. One hand comes up to gently push her legs apart, and the other rubs her soaking pussy. “A-AH! Mmm… o-oh…” Saki gasps out, as Cassian gently works in one finger. He groans at how tight she is, and brings his thumb up to rub her clit. “C-Cassian! I-I.. a-ah…” Saki’s head falls back, and she just writhes in pleasure. Cassian inserts another finger, then another, and has brought his first hand to rub her clit while he works his fingers in and out of her.    
  
“O-Oh… god, C-Cassian, i-it feels so go-ood!” Her voice grows higher in pitch, and he feels her tighten around his hand, “I-I’m going… you’re going to m-make… h-haah!” She tips over the edge with a high pitched moan, twitching as Cassian begins to slow his movements, and sighing when he pulls his fingers out.    
  
He grabs a small tissue off of his desk to wipe his hand, before he lies next to Saki. He stares down at her, and Saki looks up to meet his eyes. She almost gasps at the level of arousal in his gaze, and feels a pang of it deep inside her. She smiles up at him, and pulls at his shirt. “Off… please.”    
  
He flushes, and sits up, complying with her request. She comes up behind him, and hugs him, enjoying how his bare skin feels against hers, “I… I want to go all the way, d-do you?”   
  
Cassian looks back at her in surprise, “A-Are you sure?” Saki nods, “I-I love you, and… I’ve dreamt of this… pretty often.”   
  
Cassian flushes red, “I-I know… this morning you…” Saki blushes and covers her face, “Oh god… I had hoped…” Cassian pulls her hands away, “It’s fine, don’t worry.”   
  
He kisses her again, “If you’re absolutely sure…” Saki nods, “Please Cassian…”

Cassian stands, and begins to undo his pants, blushing as Saki watches in lustful curiosity. She gasps when he pulls them down to reveal his hard cock, “Y-You’re staring…” He says, a little nervous.   
  
Saki looks up at him “S-Sorry… you’re just so handsome. I can’t believe this is real…” He blushes, “Me either… I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Saki smiles, and lays back. Cassian climbs over her, and pushes her legs over his shoulders. He grabs his cock, and rubs it against her entrance causing her to gasp, before he begins pushing in slowly.    
  
Saki gasps, and her eyes squint shut. He frowns, “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Saki takes a deep breath, “I-It hurts… but it is my first time, it’s normal…”   
  
Cassian feels conflicted, “Should I stop?” Saki’s eyes fly open, “No! Please, I… I want you so bad.” His face explodes in red, “O-Okay, I’m going to push in more…”   
  
Slowly, gently, with lots of restraint he didn’t know he had, Cassian pushes in and eventually bottoms out. He gasps out a few breaths, as Saki’s tight pussy pulses around him. Saki shifts, “M-Move please…”   
  
He pulls out slowly, before thrusting back in. Saki gasps, “M-More!” Again he pulls out and thrusts, and as Saki relaxes around him he keeps doing it. He groans, “God… you feel so good…”   
  
Saki gasps, “You t-too… ah!”    
  
Cassian feels his restraint begin waning, as his hips snap into her, chasing after the pleasure and the moans that escape her mouth which each thrust. “C-Cassian… m-more! I-I want you…” She laces her hands into his hair, and pulls slightly causing him to groan and thrust into her harder. “S-Saki… I-I god…” He feels his release coming on, “S-Saki!”   
  
He succumbs to his pleasure, as Saki continues to pull ever so lightly at his hair, and her nails scratch into his back. After a few thrusts, he pulls out and strokes his cock a few times before his cum spurts out onto Saki’s body. She gasps, “A-Ah…” He eventually comes down from his high, as he blushes at the sight before him. A dazed blushing Saki, covered in his seed. “God…”   
  
He stares for a moment, before pulling himself back to reality, and he stands on wobbly legs to grab the tissues again. He hands a few to Saki, and the two begin cleaning themselves up. 

He tosses the tissues into a small trash can, before turning to Saki. “How are you? Are you okay?”   
  
Saki, who is still lying on the bed, nods. “Y-Yeah… that was…” She smiles and giggles, “That was better than my dreams…” 

Cassian blushes, and lies down next to her. She yawns, which causes him to yawn. “You should sleep, you woke up way too early this morning.”   
  
Saki pouts, “Only if you stay here with me…” Cassian blushes, “Of course.” He pulls the covers over them, and holds her, flushing at the feeling of her still naked body against his. She blushes too, but hums happily.    
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you too…”


	8. Jealousy and Protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki gets jealous.  
> Cassian is protective.  
> Two great prompts, one small chapter.

Cassian sits at the bench, waiting for Saki to come back with her snacks that she insisted on getting. He’s leaning back enjoying the way the sun feels on his skin, when he hears a familiar voice.  
  
“Oh my god! It’s like, totally you!” The loud voice draws his attention, and he sees the WacArnolds employee Tina waving enthusiastically at him. He shifts his eyes to the side before he awkwardly waves back.   
  
“You were like that guy with those other people that were all, like, drunk!” She laughs loudly, “That’s so crazy! I, like, never see you here, oh my god!”   
  
He notices that she’s dressed in running clothes, her hair tied up in a high ponytail. “Oh, uh yeah…”   
  
She smiles at him, “I’ve seen you on the billboards! That’s like so crazy! You look so good in those clothes!”   
  
Cassian awkwardly looks off to the side, “Uh, thanks?” He hears another set of footsteps and looks up to see Saki walking up.   
  
Tina doesn’t seem to notice his discomfort, “I can’t wait to see what other outfits you model! You’re, like, super handsome, so I’m sure it’s going to be great!”   
  
Saki gets closer, and tenses as she hears what the girl says. She looks at Cassian and frowns slightly as he speaks. “Thanks I guess… I have to go. Bye.” He stands and without paying any attention he walks over to Saki.   
  
She’s holding a half eaten popsicle, “W-Who was that?” Cassian lets out a loud sigh, “Tina, from WacArnolds… she’s a lot.”   
  
Saki nods quietly, “I see…” Cassian frowns as he notices that she’s looking down and is nervously nibbling on the popsicle. “Are you okay?”

Saki nods, “Fine, why?” Cassian stops walking, and grabs her hand. “I can tell when you’re lying.”  
  
Saki pouts, “...she was pretty, and complimented you so much…”   
  
“And?” Cassian asks, staring down at Saki. Saki fidgets, “I-I… I was jealous… Y-You’re so handsome, a-and you draw attention, especially from women.” She squeezes his hand, “I don’t mind it! B-But… sometimes a pretty girl like that looks at you and I just… get worried?”

Cassian sighs, and drags her off of the pathway. “Saki, honestly I’ve never noticed… And that type of attention just makes me uncomfortable.” He shifts his weight, “And then earlier? I just wanted to get out of there…”  
  
Saki nods and smiles softly, “So you’re saying… that only I can compliment you and make you happy?” Cassian blushes, “I guess so…”   
  
Saki’s smile widens, and she tosses her arms over him in a hug. He stumbles back slightly, “Woah! Saki!” Catching his balance he wraps his arms around her waist, and smiles when he hears her giggles.   
  
“I love you, Cassian!” Saki says while pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smiles softly and hugs her tighter, “I love you too.”

* * *

Saki is walking down the sidewalk, on her way to meet Cassian after his photoshoot with the Fashionmancer. In her hand is a bag of a few snacks, and she is swinging it happily as she hums to herself. Stuck in her own world, she doesn’t notice the attention she garners from a tiefling man who happened to be sitting at a bus station. He stands, and makes his way over to her, calling out.  
  
“Hey! I think you dropped something!” He rushes over, picking up one of the snacks that had fallen out. Saki turns in shock, “O-Oh! Thank you!”   
  
He flips it and smiles, “Oh hey! This is one of my favorites, have you tried the strawberry version of it?”   
  
Saki shakes her head, “No… I’ve never seen that one before.” The man nods, “They sell it at Dollar General, I can never find it at HEB.”   
  
Saki smiles, “Well thank you!” She turns and begins walking off, but the man starts walking with her, causing her to glance at him awkwardly. “Um, sorry… was there anything else you needed?”   
  
“No, just wanted to keep talking to such a pretty girl.” He smiles at her and Saki awkwardly laughs. “Ahaha… funny. Well I’m going to meet someone, so I have to go.”   
  
The tiefling nods, “How about I walk you there?” Saki frowns, “It’s fine, I can get there on my own just fine.” 

She turns and begins walking again, faster this time. The tiefling frowns and follows, “Hey! I’m just trying to be nice. I just want to talk to you!”  
  
Saki stops in front of the Fashionmancers store, “I thanked you already, and I told you I had somewhere to go. You can leave me alone now.” She glares at him, and takes a step back as he reaches out to her.   
  
Cassian is coming out of the VIP room of the Fashionmancers shop, and through the glass double doors he sees Saki and his eyes soften. Then they quickly harden as he sees that she looks upset, and that a tiefling man is trying to grab her. With long strides he makes haste to the doors, and pushes them open just in time to witness the tiefling grab Saki’s wrist as she tries to back away.   
  
Saki doesn’t seem to notice him, “Let go of me! I bet those strawberry pastries suck!” She’s trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp and fails. Cassian frowns and walks over, grabbing the man's arm tightly and wrenching it away from her.   
  
Out of shock, and a little pain, the man lets go instantly. His eyes glare over at Cassian, but his face quickly pales at the anger that is hidden behind the annoyed expression on his face. Cassian’s bright yellow eyes pierce through the man and he speaks with a stone cold voice, “Don’t touch her.”

“W-What the hell man? Mind your business!” The tiefling pulls his arm out of Cassian's grasp and stumbles back.   
  
“Take your own advice. She doesn’t want to talk to you.” Cassian walks over to Saki, her face is red and she’s looking at him with an awestruck face. His gaze softens when his eyes fall on her, “Are you okay?”   
  
She nods, and she notices the man move behind Cassian. Her gaze hardens and she pulls Cassian out of the way as the tiefling tries to grab him. Then she sweeps her leg out, taking the man's legs out from under him. She plants a foot on his chest roughly, causing him to groan, “I’m going to let you up, and you’re going to leave.” Her gaze falls down on him, disgust and anger in her eyes. The man gulps in fear, and nods frantically.   
  
Saki takes a step back, and loops her arm through Cassian’s, and smirks when the man scrambles up and away. “Serves him right, ugh.”

Cassian’s eyes are wide and she turns back to him with a sweet smile and a red face. “Remind me not to make you angry…” He mumbles before his gaze turns worried and he gently grabs her arm, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”  
  
Saki shakes her head, “No! I’m fine, t-thank you…” She blushes even more and nervously brushes her hair back, “Y-You were very… heroic.”   
  
He blushes, “I-I… I just saw what was happening, and acted…” Saki smiles, “Well I liked it… even if I could have, and did, handle that guy by myself.” She presses her hands to her chest and looks down, “My heart got all fluttery when you showed up, like a hero. My hero!”

Cassian’s face gets redder and he stutters before finally getting his words out, “L-Lets go home… what was that earlier about strawberry flavored pastries?”

Saki laughs, “Well the whole reason he started following me was because I dropped my pastry and didn’t notice…” She continues on, grabbing Cassian’s hand and swinging it as the two walk back to the hotel, lost in their own world.


	9. Feverish Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two explore each other a bit more, in feverish passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more smut. Sweet, and a bit more heated than before. Takes place the morning after chapter 7

Saki awakes to a quiet room, her eyes drifting open to the sight of a still sleeping Cassian. She blushes as she sees, and feels, that he’s still naked, and remembers that she is as well.

Memories of the previous night flood back to her, and she smiles to herself. With a sigh she lets herself sink back into Cassian’s gentle grasp, bringing her arm up to gently rub his back.

“Mmm…” He stirs then his eyes flutter open, and Saki is delighted to see his face redden immensely. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” She whispers with a small smile. 

Cassian smiles back softly, “Good morning Saki.” His arms pull her a little closer, and it seems that at that moment he remembers that they’re naked. With a small gasp he blushes and pulls away slightly, “S-Sorry, h-here let me get you some clothes.”

He begins to sit up but Saki rolls her eyes and pulls him back down. “Saki!” He says, but is cut off as she pulls him into a kiss. 

He sighs into it, as her soft lips move across his, drawing him deeper into her sweet love. His arm braces him against the bed, so he doesn’t crush her, as the other comes up to cup her face softly. Her hands make their way up his back to lace through his hair, sending chills and goosebumps shivering down his body. 

Her tongue brushes against his lips, and he parts them to allow her to deepen the kiss. Arousal shoots through his body as he feels himself harden, and groans as his cock rubs against her soft legs. She shivers and slowly one of her hands removes itself from his hair and trails down. He has to break the kiss as he stutters out a moan when her hand wraps around his cock softly.

“A-Ah, S-SakI!” He whispers out, and she just smiles up at him while she pumps her hand up and down.

“I-Is it good?” She asks softly, and he nods, unable to trust his voice right now. She smiles again, her face flushed deep purple, as her hand works its way up and down.

Saki sits up to gain better leverage, and watches as Cassian’s eyes flutter while she strokes him. Leaning over, she takes his ear into her mouth gently and nibbles. His eyes fly open, and he arches slightly, “A-Ah!” His hand comes up to cover his mouth, as he was louder than he intended.

Saki smiles deviously and trails her lips down to his neck, peppering small bites down, enjoying the breathy gasps and moans he emits. 

“S-Saki!” He whispers out again, “A-Ah…” He turns his head to face her, and catches her lips in a searing kiss. Grabbing her hands he pushes her back down onto the bed gently, “My turn…” He says, his voice slightly husky. It sends shivers down Saki’s body, as her arms are pinned for just a moment before he releases her and gently runs his hands down her body.

“You’re beautiful…” He breathes out, causing Saki to blush, “S-Stop…”

“Never.” He says, before trailing kisses down her body and stopping at her breasts and gently taking a nipple into his mouth. “A-Ah, C-Cassian!” Her back arches up into him, “Mmm… a-ah…” Her soft whispered moans fill the room.

Cassian pulls off her nipple with a small pop, before he slides further down her body, coming face to face with her glistening entrance. He brings a finger to gently rub at her, causing her to arch up and moan softly again. He looks up and his breath is stolen as he sees her eyes have rolled back in pleasure and she brought a hand up to try and muffle her sounds. 

Continuing to gently slide his finger over her folds, he finally pushes it into her and then Saki almost screams as he brings his mouth up to her and slides his tongue over her clit. She has to bite down on her hand to muffle her noises, as her other hand shoots down to grasp at Cassian’s hair. 

“C-C-Cassian… h-hah, w-what a-are you...a-ah…” She tries to form a question, but it trails off as Cassian’s tongue swirls over her and she’s left tossing her head back as the pleasure is too immense. 

Cassian lets out a soft grunt as her hand laces tightly into his hair, the pain turning to pleasure that shoots straight down him. He redoubles his efforts, adding another finger and continuing to thrust them in and out of her wet hole, as well as sliding his tongue across her sensitive clit. He’s quickly rewarded as she lets out a myriad of high pitched gasps, “A-Ah.. C-Cassian, Cassie, p-please! A-AH!” She spasms and arches her back as she comes undone around him, and he begins slowing down his movements allowing her to ride out her high for as long as possible, before finally pulling away. 

Saki lays on the bed, dazed and panting, as Cassian wipes his face and crawls up to lay next to her. “You okay?” She turns to him with a small smile, “Y-Yes… that was…” She blushes and trails off.

Cassian smiles softly, “Good.” He lies back, and Saki leans up, “What about you?”

“I’m fine…” He says, but Saki shakes his head, “No, I… I want you to feel good too… w-we can…” She blushes and Cassian’s eyes soften, “Only if you’re sure.”

Saki nods, and he crawls back over her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I love you, Saki.” 

“I love you too, Cassian.” She says, and gasps when his cock presses up against her entrance. “P-Please…”

He nods, and shifts his hips, pushing himself in with a soft groan. Saki tenses again, but it doesn’t hurt as much, and with much less resistance he bottoms out. “M-Move, please!” Saki begs quietly, and Cassian blushes before he gently begins thrusting.

The soft sounds of their lovemaking fills the room, alongside quiet moans and gasps coming from Saki. Cassian looks up and nearly loses himself as he sees Saki’s face completely flushed and lost in pleasure. “G-God…” He chokes out, “Y-You’re so beautiful…”

Saki’s eyes fly open and her gaze meets Cassian’s piercing yellow eyes, “A-ah… Cassie, w-why are you s-so sweet… mmm!” 

Cassian doesn’t respond, just presses a kiss to her lips as he continues to thrust in and out of her. Saki’s hands come up to run over his chest, and then come around to his back as she grips him tightly. He grunts as her nails dig into him slightly, and bucks his hips a bit harder causing Saki to gasp.

“H-Haah! Y-You feel s-so good…” She whispers out, and her legs loop around his back to pull him further into her. He swears quietly, feeling his release approaching, and pulls Saki into a feverish kiss.

Saki is swept away in a daze, as Cassian’s lips crash against hers. He speeds up slightly, and manages a few more thrusts before he has to pull out with a gasp. Stroking his cock he looks down at Saki who is watching him intently with a deep blush on her face, and that sends him over the edge as he groans. Thick ropes of cum spatter over Saki’s body, and she gasps as they hit her. He slumps, exhausted, and Saki grabs the tissues from off of the chair. 

“H-Here…” She says softly, and he takes them with a whispered thanks.

The two clean themselves off again before Saki stands, “I-I should take a shower…” Cassian nods and watches as she redresses herself. Quietly she exits the room, and he lies back down with a sigh. 

Exiting the room, Saki notices that Neuroma is still nowhere to be found, so she just makes a beeline to the bathroom. Upon opening the door, she blushes and brings a hand up to her face when she sees a box of condoms.

_“Make sure you two practice safe sex from now on.”_

It’s signed by Neuroma, and Saki shakily sets the note down before taking a quick shower.

In the room Cassian has redressed himself, and has just laid in bed thinking to himself. Saki steps in about ten minutes later with a bright blushing face, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, and Saki jumps before pulling a small box out from her back.

“Uhm… Neuroma left these for us…” Saki says quietly, Cassian looks at the box and his face explodes in red as he realizes what they are. 

“O-oh… I-I see, w-well, at least I don’t have to go buy them now…” He trails off as Saki puts the box down, “Y-Yeah… um, I’m hungry. Do you want me to cook for you?”

“No, I can do it myself.” Cassian says, but Saki shakes her head. “You should shower as well, don’t worry I’ll cook.” 

He rises, and she pecks a small kiss onto his cheek. “Thank you, Saki.”

She smiles wide, “You’re welcome, Cassie!” He looks at her confused, “Cassie?”

Her smile falls slightly, “O-oh… do you not like it?” Cassian shakes his head, “No, no, it just caught me off guard.”

Saki’s smile comes back, “S-So I can call you Cassie?” He nods, and has to brace himself as Saki throws her arms around him. “Yay!” She giggles, “Okay, well I’m going to go cook breakfast!”

She presses one more kiss to his cheek before dashing out, leaving Cassian in a small daze. 

“I love her...”


	10. Melancholic Melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Saki hears a familiar song, and it shocks her. Badly.

Saki is laying down, her head resting on Cassian’s lap as he plays with her hair while she rambles on happily. The two are in the park, sitting under the shade of some secluded trees.   
  
“Terra took me shopping yesterday, she paid for all my stuff… I felt bad. You guys always buy everything for me, maybe I should get a job…” Saki trails off, and Cassian shakes his head, “There’s no need, it’s not a bother. I promise.”    
  
Saki pouts, “Hmph, fine. But this can’t work out forever, I don’t want to mooch for so long.” Cassian just sighs, “We can talk about it more later, but for now we should go back home.”   
  
“Nooooo….” Saki whines out, kicking her legs slightly. Cassian sighs, “Come on, we can stop somewhere and get food.”   
  
He stands, pulling a slightly limp Saki up with him. “Saki, stand properly please…” She whines, and loops her arms around his shoulder, staring up with a pout while hanging loosely off of him. “I don’t want to…” Cassian sighs, “Why?”    
  
“Because…” She trails off, shifting her eyes to the side. “You don’t have a reason, you’re just being difficult.” His eyes droop as he gives her a slightly annoyed look. Saki groans, “Fiiiine…” 

She stands fully, pulling her arms off of him, “Let’s go home!” She grabs his hand and begins dragging him to the park's pathway. They exit the park, Saki swinging their hands joyously, when a small melodic tinkling reaches their ears.    
  
Saki halts in place, causing Cassian to stop unexpectedly as well. “Saki? What happened?” He turns to look at her, and his confusion turns to concern as he sees that her face has gone a bit pale. “A-Are you oka- Saki!” He cuts himself off with a small yell as Saki lets go of his hand and begins running off.   
  
He chases after her, watching concerned as her head turns side to side as if she’s looking for something. “Saki!” He yells out again, as she turns a corner and bumps into a few people, but continues rushing down the sidewalk. Then suddenly she stops, and he reaches her finally. “Saki, what’s happening?” He asks, concerned about her sudden shift in mood.   
  
She doesn’t respond, as she stares through the window of a building. Cassian now recognizes it to be the music shop Broken Records. “Saki?” He reaches out to grab her, but misses as she walks forward into the shop.   
  
He follows after her, calling her name again but she pays no mind. Upon entering she goes up to the front desk, “This song. What’s the name of the song that is playing right now!” She asks the warforged running the shop.    
  
The warforged turns to her, “Agitha’s Lullaby-Lullaby.” The warforged twitches as she repeats the end of her sentence again.    
  
Cassian reaches out to grab her and gently turn her to him, and he frowns as he sees tears in her eyes. “Saki, please… tell me what’s wrong.”   
  
Saki shakes her head, “T-This song… c-can you buy it for me, please?” Cassian frowns, “I think Neuroma has a CD player, I can buy the album for you if you want?”   
  
Saki nods wordlessly, and Cassian sighs before turning to the warforged, who already has the CD ready. “That will be five dollars and forty cents-cents.”   
  
Cassian hands the money to her, and takes the CD. He turns back to Saki who is wiping her eyes as the melodic lullaby is ending. She smiles sadly at him, “Let’s go home… I’ll explain there, I promise.”   
  
Cassian nods, and the two walk back to the hotel in a slightly tense silence. Saki is lost in thought, her arms crossed over herself as she frowns pensively. Cassian glances over occasionally, his frown deepening as she continues to look troubled. After what seems like far too long, they reach the hotel and enter.   
  
Cassian waves to Neuroma, who waves back. Saki just walks straight to the room, her expression still the same. Neuroma notices and frowns, “Is she okay?”   
  
Cassian sighs, “I-I don’t know, everything was fine today. Then she heard a song on this album, and it… she ran straight to the record shop and demanded to know what the name of this song was. She was crying.”   
  
Neuroma’s frown deepens, “So strange…” Cassian nods, “I bought it for her, she asked… do you have a CD player?” Neuroma nods, “There’s a small radio on the table, go ahead and take it. If she wants to keep it, that’s fine.”   
  
“Thank you, Neuroma.” Cassian says, and grabs the radio before heading to the room. Upon entering he frowns as he sees that Saki is lying on the bed, facing away from him. She’s curled up in a small ball, and is shaking.    
  
“Saki…” He says, and strides over to take a seat on the bed, setting down the radio. As soon as he sits, Saki turns over and pulls him to her. He allows himself to be pulled into a lying position, quickly wrapping his arms around her as she sobs into his chest. “Shhh… I got you.” He whispers, rubbing her back soothingly.    
  
“I-I’m sorry, s-sorry…” Saki chokes out, “I-I…” Cassian presses a kiss to her forehead, “Shh, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.”   
  
Saki grips him tighter, letting out a few more sobs before she takes a few stuttering breaths. She begins to quiet down, her breathing becoming less erratic, and after a few moments she pulls away slightly. Cassian leans over to grab some tissues, and hands her one before he begins to wipe her tears with the other. Saki’s blushes, and then leans up to blow her nose noisily. She looks up at Cassian, and hugs him again.    
  
“I g-guess I should explain…” Saki says quietly, her voice thick from crying. Cassian rubs her back, “Only if you want, I won’t push you.”   
  
Saki shakes her head, “No, you deserve to know.” She takes a deep breath, “That song… when I was a child I heard it on a music box back in my world. My m-mother bought it for me.” Saki sniffles loudly, “W-We brought it home, and my family love it so much that w-we made a small part of the show dedicated to it. T-They made sure that I was a part of the planning, since it was my song. They always called it my song...”   
  
Saki takes a deep breath as more tears fall from her eyes, “T-The last time I heard it was about six years ago, a-and I never expected to hear it here of all places…”

Cassian stares down at her softly, “I see… it must have been a shock.” Saki nods, “It freaked me out, I-I had to find where it was coming from. I didn’t mean to run off and worry you, s-sorry…”

“It’s fine, I was mostly concerned about you. You’ve never done anything like this before, I was worried something was wrong.” Cassian pulls her closer, “Neuroma gave us a radio that we can play the song on, if you want.”

Saki sits up, “Yes, I’d like that.” She smiles, and Cassian turns to put the CD in the radio. He skips to the song, and once again the melodic tinkling begins playing out. Saki sighs, and Cassian looks over quickly to see her smiling softly at the radio. Tears begin forming on her eyes, and her fingers begin moving slightly to trace figures in the air.

“Right here is when Mio would flip up into the air, then Mako would catch her and they’d start their dance.” She says softly, “Then as the song ends, one by one the everyone would leave the stage. Leaving me up there, the last one left…”

Saki’s smile fades, “I really do feel like the last one left… the last Setsushi.” Cassian pulls her closer and stops the CD before it plays the next song, but doesn’t say anything as she takes a deep breath and continues speaking, “I miss them, I miss performing. I miss how I was never alone with them…” Cassian frowns, “Is that why…?

“I hate being alone? Yeah…” She looks up at him, “That’s why I love being with you so much, I’m sorry if it’s too much at times…”

He shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. Being with you is comforting.” Saki hugs him tighter, “I love you.”

Cassian’s gaze softens, “I love you too.”

Saki smiles widely and wipes her tears away, “You’re amazing, you know that?” Cassian blushes, “What do you mean? I haven’t done anything special.”

Shaking her head Saki continues speaking, “You’re here for me. You always have been, and that means a lot. Thank you.”

Cassian opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off as Saki leans forward to kiss him. With a soft sigh he leans into the kiss, and the two are lost in each other.


	11. Play for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki wonders why Cassian hasn't played for her yet, he changes that.

Saki is sitting at the desk in her and Cassian’s room, spinning around in the chair as she waits for Cassian to come back from his tinkering lesson with the Fashionmancer. With a sigh she stops herself, and her eyes catch on the guitar that sits in the room. She sighs again, slumping slightly.   
  
“I know he plays you, because you’re not dusty… is there a reason he doesn’t play when I’m around?” She mumbles out to the guitar. She spins around in the chair again, “Wahhhh!!! I just want to hear him play you!”   
  
At that moment the door cracks open, and she is so startled that she falls off of the chair. “Oof!” She is rubbing her head, and looks up to see Cassian who is staring at her with concern.   
  
“Are you okay? What happened?” He asks, and Saki stands up quickly. “Nothing, nothing! You just startled me that’s all! What are you doing home so early?”

“I finished the lesson early… who were you talking to?” Cassian looks around the room, not seeing anyone. Saki tenses, “N-No one! I-I was just talking to myself, ahaha!”    
  
Cassian’s eyes droop, “You know I can tell when you’re lying…” Saki pouts, “But I really wasn’t talking to anyone…” His gaze softens, “Then  **what** were you talking to?”   
  
“U-Uh…” She mumbles something under her breath, Cassian sighs. “Saki, I can’t hear you when you mumble.” She stomps her foot, “Your guitar!”   
  
Cassian’s eyebrows raise, “My guitar? Why?” Saki slumps, “I-I was just… asking it why you’ve never played for me…”   
  
Cassian blushes, “O-Oh, would you like me to play for you?” Saki lights up, “Really?!” Cassian nods, and Saki hops up and down slightly. “Yes! Please!”   
  
Cassian smiles softly and grabs his guitar, gesturing for Saki to sit on the bed as he takes the chair. He strums each string for a moment, tuning it up before looking up at Saki and blushing when he sees her excitement.    
  
He takes a deep breath, his heart beating incredibly fast, before he begins playing. The notes begin ringing out softly, as Saki falls still at the beauty of it. Then her breath is taken away as Cassian begins softly singing.   
  
_ “ _ _ If I ever were to lose you, I'd surely lose myself.” _ He looks up at her, for a moment before looking back down.   
  
_ “Everything I have found dear, I've not found by myself.”  _ Saki brings her hands up to her mouth, as tears begin filling her eyes.  _ “Try and sometimes you'll succeed, To make this man of me.”  _ Saki continues to watch in awe,  _ “All my stolen missing parts, I've no need for anymore.” _

_ “I believe... and I believe 'cause I can see, our future days.”  _ Cassian looks back up at her, staring straight into her eyes with his piercing yellow gaze, _ “Days of you and me” _

He continues playing, while tears begin streaming down Saki’s face as she listens to this soulful song he sings for her. Images of them being happy together years in the future brings a wobbly smile to her face, and soon his singing trails off as does the sound of guitar.    
  
The room is filled with silence as Saki is still awestruck, and Cassian grabs a tissue to wipe her eyes, setting the guitar down in the process. Saki sniffles, “Th-Thank you… that was beautiful.”   
  
Cassian blushes, “I’m glad you liked it…” Saki grabs his hand and presses a kiss to it, “I didn’t like it, I loved it…”   
  
Cassian blushes, “U-Uh, t-thanks…” He looks off to the side, feeling a bit awkward. Saki giggles, “Hey.”   
  
He looks back at her, and blushes at how close she has gotten to his face. “Y-Yeah?” Saki smiles, “I love you.”   
  
His eyes soften, “I love you too.”   
  
Their lips meet in a soft kiss. All thoughts they have are of each other, their future, and their love.


	12. Mourning Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not until he sees her meditating that he realizes that he's never seen it before, and when they speak he understands.

Cassian is walking back to the hotel, after an uneventful meeting with his party members and the Hunter. Letting out a small sigh he enters the front door, and Neuroma is sitting on the couch, her eyes locked on the television. She looks up and smiles at him when he enters, “Oh, welcome back Cassian. How did it go?”

He shakes his head, “Not well, still no new leads.” Neuroma’s mouth slants in a half smile, “Well, I’m sure something will pop up eventually.”

Cassian nods, “Yeah.” Then he gives her a small wave before heading to his room. Opening the door his heart freezes for a second as he does not spot Saki anywhere in the room. Then his curtains from the balcony flutter slightly, and he catches a small glimpse of her white hair. Walking over to the door, he notices that it’s still slightly cracked open and also sees that Saki is sitting in quiet meditation.

Or at least he thought it was quiet, as his ears twitch when he hears small mumbling coming from her. Tilting his head he listens closely, and hears what he thinks is a prayer but is not certain as he does not recognize it. Not wanting to disturb her, he takes a silent step back into the room.    
  
_ “Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen her meditate before.” _ He thinks to himself.  _ “Does she only meditate when I’m out?” _

He hears her mumbles grow in volume slightly, and tosses a concerned glance towards where she is, not able to see her due to the curtains.  _ “She sounds… frustrated?”  _ He frowns, and then he hears something that sinks his heart to his stomach. Sniffling, and then her voice grows warbly. He stands quickly, striding over to the door, but stops before he pulls the curtain back.   
  
Feeling conflicted at interrupting such a private moment, but also wanting to make sure she’s okay, he feels paralyzed. Until he hears a cry, and he swings the curtain open to see Saki bent with her head leaning on the ground. Her hands are crossed around her tightly, and he can see her nails are digging into her skin harshly.   
  
“Saki!” He says, but the woman doesn’t respond. He steps onto the balcony, “Saki?” She twitches, and sits up to turn and look at him with tearful eyes. He frowns and crouches down to her, wiping a few tears away. “Hey… what’s wrong?”   
  
“I-I… I can’t feel them.” Saki says, and Cassian tilts his head in confusion. Seeing this she takes a shaky breath, “I-I’ve tried meditating at every time of day, no matter what I can’t feel them…”   
  
Cassian pulls her into a hug, “Your people from the temple?” Saki nods, letting out a small sob. “I-I j-just want to connect with them one more time… b-but I don’t think that’s possible.”   
  
Cassian’s eyes drift down, gazing sadly at Saki. Conflicted feelings rise inside of him, knowing she must miss her home, but also desperately wanting her to stay with him forever. “If you could go home, would you?” His heart thunders in his chest as the question leaves his mouth, and as she stiffens and falls silent his anxiety rises with each silent second.   
  
“I-I… I don’t know…” Saki whispers out, “Home… home is a place that doesn’t accept me. Home is the temple, where I hide away in a human form, terrified of being revealed to the rest of the world. Sora… he accepts me, and always says all the monks would as well but… I can’t believe his words.”

She hugs Cassian to her, “My home there feels like a prison compared to my home here… yet my heart still longs for it somehow.” She looks up at him with eyes that convey a flurry of emotions that sweep him away, “But my home here… that’s you. Wherever you are, I want to be… here I feel free. For the first time since I was eight, I feel truly free.”

Cassian’s emotions rage in his chest as he listens to her speak, he doesn’t know what to say when she finishes, but as he looks down at her he knows one thing for sure. “I love you. No matter what, I’ll always love you.”   
  
Saki blushes heavily and her tears come back, “I-I love you too, forever.” He smiles down at her, and pulls her further into his embrace. “Cassie…”   
  
“Hmm?” He hums out. “If I ever have to leave, I promise… I promise I’ll try my hardest to come back. So please, wait for me?” Her voice is small, and filled with dread.   
  
His heart stutters in his chest, and his arms tighten around her. He doesn’t say anything, as he tilts her face to his, and catches her lips in a soft kiss.

_ “I don’t know if I’m strong enough to handle you leaving… so please, please stay with me…” _


	13. Troubling Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki seems worried about something, but won't talk to Cassian about it.

Cassian sits in his chair, thinking to himself. Saki is out with Terra, the two women have gone to hang out, and won’t be back for a few hours. He leans back with a sigh, thankful for Terra to have pulled Saki into something fun. Lately she has been in an off mood, nothing obvious but every once in a while he’ll catch her staring off into space thinking, and sighing heavily with a frown on her face. He’s asked multiple times, but every time she has avoided answering the question. Not wanting to push her too hard, as she normally gives in quickly, it’s beginning to concern him.

Sighing, he leaves the room and walks out to see Neuroma standing in the kitchen preparing a small snack. “Oh, hello Cassian. I saw Saki leave earlier with Terraphena, I’m so glad those two get along.”  
  
“Yeah.” He says, taking a seat at the counter that separates the kitchen and living room. Neuroma looks at him oddly, “Is everything okay?”   
  
Cassian sighs, “Have you noticed Saki acting oddly lately?” Neuroma tilts her head and thinks for a moment, “She’s been… sighing a lot lately? Why is something worrying her?”

“I’m not sure, she won’t talk to me.” He rubs his face slightly, “Anytime I ask, she insists she’s fine and changes the subject.”  
  
Neuroma frowns, “Hmm… well her birthday is coming up soon, isn’t it?” Cassian looks up at her, “Is it? How do you know?”   
  
“She mentioned it, last month. The day you two went on your first date.” Neuroma’s eyebrows scrunch together, “She seemed upset at the thought of getting older, getting closer to thirty she said.” Neuroma taps her chin, “But she didn’t mention a day, just that it was a month away last month.”   
  
Cassian sighs, “Is that it then? Why would she be upset about getting older?” Neuroma chuckles, “Oh Cassian, you know so little of women. She’s a changeling, that means she ages roughly at the same rate as a human. Getting older can be a bit sensitive for women, and she seems to pride herself on being youthful and energetic…”   
  
“I see…” Cassian says and stands. “Thank you, Neuroma.” She smiles, “Of course, dear.” He walks back to his room, and takes a seat at the desk again.   
  
_“If it’s just her age, why avoid talking about it so much?”_ He frowns to himself, _“Should I get her something? I don’t know what day it is… is it too late to get something nice for her?”_ He runs his hands through his hair, _“I don’t know what to do…”_

Suddenly he gets an idea, and rushes out of the room.

“Neuroma, I need your help.”

* * *

Saki is laughing as she walks alongside Terra, enjoying an ice cream sandwich as they walk. Terra had been telling her about the night she got super drunk with the others, and how Cassian ended up being the only sober one.  
  
Saki giggles, “That sounds like him. Oh, I feel a little bad laughing… it must have been difficult wrangling all of you guys.” She pauses and busts out laughing harder, “Even Mr. MacNamara? Why did he think getting drunk with you guys would help?”   
  
Terra laughs, “I have no idea! B-But then there were confetti poppers in his car a-an… and he got Cassian three times with them!” She laughs harder, causing Saki to laugh as well, but not as hard as she’s confused. “I-I don’t know what a confetti popper is… ahaha.”   
  
Terra takes a few breaths, “S-Sorry, they’re like little harmless bombs that poof colorful paper everywhere.” Saki smiles, “O-Oh, I see.”   
  
“Yeah, normally they’re used for parties or surprising others. Last time I had used them was for a small birthday party a few years ago!”

At the mention of birthdays Saki tenses. “O-Oh, h-how nice…” Terra looks over at her oddly, “Is everything okay?”  
  
Saki sighs, “My birthday is coming up soon…” Terra smiles, “Oh! That’s great! We should do something.”   
  
“No, I’d rather not.” Saki sighs. Terra’s smile fades, “Do you not like your birthday? How old are you going to be?”   
  
Saki stops walking, and heaves a loud dramatic sigh. “Twenty Seven…” Terra does a double take, “YOU’RE GOING TO BE TWENTY SEVEN? I thought you were younger than me!”   
  
“Mmmm…. I get that a lot…” Saki sighs, “It’s more apparent with my human form, but still… At least in that form I can control how old I look, and I… I like looking young, because it makes me feel young.” She tosses her melting ice cream in a nearby trash can and frowns.   
  
Terra comes over, “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with getting older.” Saki’s shoulders slump but she doesn’t say anything so Terra continues, “It’s just what happens, there’s no use in worrying about it.   
  
“I won’t get to live long with Cassian.” Saki says, and Terra’s eyes widen. “What?”   
  
Saki groans and runs her hands through her short hair, “I’m only going to live to maybe over a hundred years old, and he’s an elf… He’ll live for so much longer…” She looks at Terra with sorrowful eyes, “It breaks my heart knowing that while I’ll get to spend my life with him, it won’t be the same for him.”

Terra clasps a hand over Saki’s shoulder, “And have you told him any of this?” Saki tenses, “No… I-I don’t want to worry him.”  
  
“If he’s anything like I imagine, he’s probably already worried.” Terra looks over at Saki, “If it bothers you this much, there’s no way it wouldn’t show on your face.”   
  
Saki frowns, “He has noticed, and I keep trying to brush it off… I guess I should talk to him about it, it’s not fair to keep worrying him about it.”   
  
“Yeah! Plus, even if you didn’t want to celebrate big, which is totally valid, you should still do something small with him! Celebrate the time you have with him!” Terra squeezes Saki’s shoulder before letting it go. 

Saki smiles, “You’re right. Thank you, Terra! I’m going to go home now, and talk to him!” She hugs Terra goodbye, before rushing away.   
  
Terra smiles and looks down at her phone where a small text from Neuroma lays.   
  
_“Saki’s worried about her birthday, and won’t talk to Cassian about it. Maybe you can get her to open up?”_

* * *

Saki rushes home, full on sprinting for the most part before slowing to a jog when she gets to the hotel. Taking the steps two at a time Saki gets to the floor that their room is on, and quickly enters and has to catch her breath when she does so.  
  
The door closes behind her, and Saki looks up while still panting. Neuroma is standing in the kitchen, “Oh, welcome back Saki. Is everything okay? You look tired.”   
  
Saki holds up a hand while she finishes catching her breath, “F-Fine. W-Where’s Cassian?” Neuroma smiles softly, “He went out a few hours ago. Didn’t tell me where though, just that he’d try to be back soon.”   
  
Saki’s face drops slightly, “Aw man, I ran all that way for nothing.” She stands up, “Well, I’m going to shower I guess, I’m all gross and sweaty.”   
  
Neuroma just nods, “Take your time dear, dinner won’t be done for a little while. There’s a few bath salts in there, if you want to take a nice soak.” Saki smiles, “That sounds nice, I might do that!”   
  
Saki walks off to the bathroom, and shuts the door behind her. “You’re safe to come out now.” Cassian sighs, and stands up from where he was hiding behind the couch. “She needs to work on her perceptive skills…” Neuroma shakes her head, “Don’t worry about that, here!” She shoves a large bag of candles into his arms, “You only have so much time to set up, get started!”   
  
Cassian looks at her nervously, “I-Is this going to be okay? It’s not too much?” Neuroma shakes her head, “Saki always loves the romantic candle lit scenes, they’re her favorite! Just trust me.”   
  
With a red face Cassian nods, “Thank you, Neuroma.” He takes a small lighter and begins setting the candles, lining a small path from the bathroom to their room. His face grows red, and his anxiety rises as he wonders if this is too much.   
  
About twenty minutes pass, as he finishes setting up the candles in their room. He places a CD into the small radio that Neuroma gifted Saki, and takes a shaky seat on the bed. His ears twitch slightly as he hears the bathroom door creak open, and his heart begins beating faster as he hears a small gasp.   
  
Soft footsteps that sound out against the floor make their way to his door, and then it creaks open. Saki steps in, her hair still slightly damp as she has a towel draped over her head. Her eyes are wide, and her face is flushed a deep purple. “C-Cassie? W-What is all this?” A smile begins to grow on her face.   
  
Cassian blushes deeper, “I-It’s your birthday soon… I wanted to do something small for you, because I don’t know what day it is.” Saki brings her hand up to her mouth, and tears begin forming in her eyes. “C-Cassian… this is…” She sniffles, “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She rushes over to him, and he rises from the bed to meet her in her enthusiastic hug.   
  
She buries her face into him, and holds him tight. “You really did all this for me?” She leans back and looks at his face. He blushes, “Neuroma helped…”   
  
Saki smiles, “She knew I liked the candle lit scenes…” She laughs, “Oh Cassie, you’re so amazing!” She hugs him tighter.   
  
He smiles softly, “I’m glad you like it.” Saki shakes her head, “I love it.”   
  
He pulls away and looks down at her, “Saki… I know you’ve been worried about something lately. I can’t say much on not opening up, I’ve built a lot of walls to keep people out. I just want you to know that it was you who helped me.” He takes a deep breath, “When we first met, it felt like you were going to knock down as many walls as you could by force. But instead you knocked gently, and I answered your call.”   
  
Saki listens with a shocked look on her face as he continues, “You made me realize that maybe I don’t have to be so closed off…” He looks down, and Saki can see the effort it’s taking to be so sincere. She grabs his hand, “Cassian…”   
  
He looks up at her, his eyes piercing through her, “I won’t pry, but if there’s anything on your mind you can come to me.” He squeezes her hand and looks back down, giving a little sigh. Saki gently lifts his head, “Cassie… I-I was worried about getting older…”   
  
His eyebrow quirks slightly, and Saki continues. “I-It sounds simple… but I struggle with my appearance, and honestly being able to change how I look… it feels like a curse that tempts me at every turn.”

“Also I… I’m scared of getting older, because that means less time with you.” Saki let’s go of Cassian’s face and her gaze tilts down. “I-I’m not going to live as long as you, and that makes me incredibly sad.”

Cassian sighs, “I… I try not to think about it so much, it’s just one more reason for me to hate my long life.” 

“I-I didn’t want to worry you, s-so I tried to just keep it to myself… but then that ended up still worrying you.” Saki frowns as she looks down at the ground, “I’m sorry… I had a talk with Terra, and she helped me realize a few things.”  
  
Cassian stares sadly down at her, “Saki… you don’t have to push yourself to talk to me.” Saki shakes her head, “It does me no good to keep it internalized, I’ve worn so many masks for my whole life and I’m tired of it…”   
  
She steps back and looks at him, her eyes portraying a mixture of teary emotions. “I’m scared. Scared of living my whole life with you, but knowing that it’s just a fraction of yours. Scared that something could happen, and that neither of us could get that. I’m scared that this is just a dream, and I-I have trouble sleeping at night sometimes because I’m scared I’ll wake up.”   
  
Cassian stares at her silently as she spills these fears, and pulls her into a hug. Saki throws her arms around him, “I-I love you so much, I-I don’t ever want to leave you…”   
  
“I love you too.” Cassian says, bringing a hand up to brush through her hair. “Let’s take this one day at a time, you’ll make yourself sick worrying so much.”   
  
Saki sniffles and nods, “O-Okay… Thank you, Cassie.” Cassian presses a kiss to her head, “Of course, Saki.”   
  
“I-I’m sorry, I kinda rained on this romantic thing you made for me…” Saki looks around with a blushed face, “I-It’s still so beautiful…”   
  
Cassian pulls away, turning to the radio. Saki watches in curiosity as he presses a button on it, and music begins flowing out from the speakers. It’s an orchestral piece, and Saki sees Cassian turn around and extend a hand out with a bright red face.   
  
“Would you like to dance?” He asks quietly, looking off to the side slightly. Saki gasps, and takes his hand with a smile. “YES!” His eyes shoot over to her, and his heart rises as he sees the happiness on her face. 

Together, in candlelight, the two of them dance slowly. Nothing intricate, or terribly complicated, but for them it’s perfect. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	14. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days leading up to, and the day of Saki's birthday.

“No, no, no! Don’t clip it so short! It’ll affect the loop.” The Fashionmancer’s voice rings out, scolding Cassian as he is working on assembling a gift for Saki. Not entirely sure of how to make it on his own, he came to the Fashionmancer’s workshop and sure enough the man’s tinkering skills extend even this far.    
  
“You don’t need to yell. I’m right here.” Cassian mumbles out, his concentration on the small metal sheet that he’s trimming. It’s lined with multiple little bumps, seemingly randomly placed, and when he cuts it he loops it around a metal rod to form a circular shape. “Here, now solder it together. Take care to not breathe in the fumes.” The Fashionmancer hands Cassian a soldering iron, and a small roll of solder.   
  
Cassian nods, and joins the two ends together with the tools. When he’s done he leans back, and wipes a bit of sweat from his forehead. “Where’s the box? I can work on that while this settles.”   
  
The Fashionmancer points over to the other worktable, “Over there, now I must go to an appointment. Can I leave you alone?” Cassian nods, “Yes, I’ll just finish this then leave.”

With one last look over his workshop, the Fashionmancer leaves. Cassian sighs and turns his attention back to the carvings he’s engraving into the small wooden box in his hand. Dark stained wood, with simple vines carved into it, and the lid has a lotus flower carved into it. It’s not perfect but obviously made with lots of care.   
  
He finishes the last few of the vines on the sides of the box, before opening the lid and turning to grab the now dried metal sheet. He assembles a few pieces, before slotting them into the box. Grabbing a small golden knob, he screws it into place carefully. When it finally begins making a cranking noise he gives it a few turns before letting it go.    
  
A small twinkling tune begins playing out, and he sighs in relief. “Finally…” He lets the song finish playing, making sure it sounds okay before he closes the box and packages it up in some brown paper and twine.

_ “Just a few more days.” _

* * *

“Do I do anything for my birthday?” Saki asks, tilting her head to Cassian. He nods, and she shakes her head. “Not really…? Sometimes S-Sora would try to find some time to spend with me, but it was never a big deal. Most years Taka and I would just sit out under our favorite tree and relax.”    
  
“Would you be upset if Terra threw you a party?” He asks softly. Saki pauses and shakes her head, “N-No? It would be weird… I haven’t celebrated like that in a long time. Birthdays were a big thing in my family.” She smiles softly before it fades, “But when I lost them, I never felt like celebrating, and we didn’t have the time to.”

Cassian nods, “Well, Terra wanted to throw a surprise party for you. But I didn’t want you to be shocked in a bad way.” Saki smiles, “I think… I think it would be nice. Thank you, I definitely wouldn’t have liked to be shocked.”   
  
Cassian grabs her hand and squeezes it, “If it gets to be too much, just tell me.” Saki squeezes his hand back, “I will. Thank you, Cassie.”    


* * *

“Saki… it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Cassian sighs out, as Saki drags him down the street to The Tiny Crow. She stops and blushes, “O-Oh yeah…” She laughs, “Well… I’m super great at pretending to be surprised, so don’t worry!”

Cassian sighs, “The Hunter will be there, I know you don’t know him, but Vasco refused to let us not invite him.” Saki laughs, “The more, the merrier! That’s what my family always said!”   
  
Cassian just nods, and continues to lead Saki down the street to the bar. “I know you don’t drink, but Vasco’s bar was the only place Terra could find that wouldn’t charge. He’s a bit odd about accepting money sometimes.” Saki shakes her head, “You said he’s really good about giving non-alcoholic drinks though, so that’s fine! Plus I want to know what kind of food he gives me, since he always guesses everyone’s favorite dish!”

“It’s kind of creepy.” Cassian mumbles, and Saki gasps. “What?! I think it sounds so cool! I wish I could do something like that!” Cassian doesn’t respond, as they reach the bar and he pushes open the first set of doors. Lying in his favorite chair is the orange tabby that lives in the bar.   
  
“Oh my god! Little sleeping kitty!” Saki gushes, but doesn’t approach the cat. Cassian smiles, “He’s quite nice, very gentle.” Saki smiles, “Aww… most animals don’t like me though.”   
  
“Well just be patient with him, maybe he’ll come around to you.” Cassian approaches the other set of doors, “This is probably going to be loud…” He grumbles slightly and Saki gives him a comforting look. “You didn’t need to come if it was going to make you uncomfortable.”   
  
Cassian shakes his head, and gestures for her to push open the door. Saki grabs his hand with one, and pushes open the door with her other.   
  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKI!”    
  
Standing in the room holding a large sign that says Happy Birthday, are the members of Cassian’s group. Sessue and Mac are holding the sign, Terra is jumping excitedly, and Matthias is standing there looking a little awkward. Khin and Red are seated at the bar, drinking and Khin turns to toss a small wave at Saki, while Red just ignores everything going on. Saki sees a man sitting in the corner, alone and facing the wall. The tables in the bar have been mostly cleared away, leaving a lot of open space around.   
  
Saki gasps and has to cover her face as tears begin forming in her eyes. “G-Guys… this is so sweet!” Terra rushes over, “Is it too much?” Saki shakes her head, and hugs Terra. “NO! It’s perfect…”   
  
Cassian smiles and watches the two women talk happily. Eventually Terra pulls Saki to sit at the stools at the bar. Vasco is standing behind the counter, “Friend of. Owl. Friend of. Vasco!” Saki jumps as multiple voices emit from this small bird man, especially when one of those voices belongs to Cassian.    
  
She looks at him confused, “Owl?” Vasco nods and points to Cassian, “Oh. Okay! My name is Saki! It’s very nice to meet you Vasco.”   
  
Vasco’s eyes crinkle slightly in what Saki assumes is happiness, “Food? Drink?” Saki nods, “Yes please, um… no alcohol please.”

Vasco nods and walks away to talk to the others. Saki turns to Cassian with a confused look on her face, “Owl? Is that your name now?” She smiles slyly, “Have I been duped this whole time, not knowing your real name?”   
  
Cassian’s eyes droop, “Stop being so dramatic. It’s a codename.” Saki’s eyes glint, “Oooh! How cool, I didn’t know you guys had codenames!” He scratches his head, “We’re still working on them…”   
  
Saki nods, and a glint of light catches her eye. She turns and sees that the lonely man in the corner is drinking, and what caught her eye is the ring on his finger glinting slightly in the light. She looks at it for a moment before she shifts her attention to his face.    
  
Saki winces, and holds her head slightly. Cassian immediately worries, “Hey, are you okay?” Saki nods and sits up, “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I-I don’t know what that was.” She looks back at The Hunter, and sees that he’s looking straight at her, before Cassian’s face blocks her view. He grabs her face gently, “You sure you’re okay?”    
  
Saki blushes at how close he is, “Y-Yeah… is that The Hunter over in the corner?” Cassian turns to look, by now The Hunter has turned back to the wall. “Yeah, why?”   
  
Saki frowns, “He looks… I’m not sure how to say it. But he looks sad?” Cassian looks at her confused, “What are you talking about?”    
  
“Nothing, it’s probably nothing.” Saki shakes her head, “I’m fine. Really.” She smiles at Cassian, and he sees the truth in her eyes so he lets go of her and takes his seat again. Her attention is drawn as a large bowl of tonkotsu ramen is set down in front of her, and she gasps.   
  
“Oh my god!” She says, as Vasco sets down a pair of chopsticks. She grabs them quickly, says her thanks, and immediately digs in. Cassian watches in a bit of shock as Saki slurps down the noodles with incredible speed, before downing the broth and slamming the bowl on the table.   
  
“Seconds, please!” Saki says, with a happy glean in her eye. Vasco nods, and takes the bowl to the back. She looks over at Cassian and tilts her head when she sees his confused face, “What? It was delicious!”   
  
Cassian’s eyes soften, “I’m glad you liked it. But don’t eat too much and hurt yourself.” Saki nods, “I won’t, it’s just been a long time since I had ramen. It tastes just like I remembered it too… Vasco really is amazing.” 

The night passes, as Terra eventually gets around to getting everyone to give her their gifts. Saki smiles as she tries to contain her tears at the kindness of everything. From Sessue and Mac, matching a matching set of mittens and beanie that are the same color as her scarf. She smiles widely and thanks them both. Mathias gives her a large orange jacket, “It’s not new… I hope you don’t mind it.” Saki smiles happily, “That just means it’s filled with more love! Plus the color is perfect!”    
  
Red stalks up and shoves a small box into her arms, “Happy Birthday. Stop being so sickeningly happy all the time, it’s fucking weird.” He stomps off, and Cassian glares at him slightly. “God, he’s such a child…” Saki giggles and opens the box, “Oh…” Cassian peaks over, and his eyes widen at the small picture frame containing a digital slideshow of pictures of them. Saki sniffles, “This is so sweet…”

Cassian’s eyes droop, “How did he get these pictures…” Saki pays no mind to it as she gently sets the box down. 

Khin comes up, “Here. Happy Birthday.” He hands her a large wrapped package, and Saki does not hesitate to tear the wrapping off. Beneath it lays a large painting, of a mountain with a set of steps leading up to a temple. Saki gasps, “Khin! You actually did it!” Khin nods, “It was easy.”   
  
Cassian looks at her confused, “What?” Saki turns to him, “I asked Khin if he could paint my temple if I tried to describe it… I didn’t realize he would capture it so well.” She smiles at the painting, “Thank you…” Khin just nods before walking out of the bar.    
  
Terra comes up last, “This is kind of a cheater gift, but I’m tired of having to go through Cassian to get to you. So here!” She hands Saki a small box, and Saki opens it quickly. Inside it lies a small smartphone, and Saki gasps.   
  
“Terra! This… This is too much!” Saki looks up with concerned eyes. Terra shakes her head, “Nah, it’s about time anyway! You can’t keep stealing Cassian’s anyway.”   
  
“I didn’t mind.” Cassian says softly. Saki sighs, “This is… this has been the nicest birthday I’ve had in a long time. Thank you, everyone.”   
  
Most of them smile back, and the night continues before everyone slowly leaves for the night. Cassian and Saki are the last to remain, besides Vasco who is in the back kitchen cleaning.    
  
Saki sighs happily, “I suppose we should head home?” Cassian nods, “Before that, there’s one last gift for you.”

Saki turns around to face him, and sees that he’s holding a small box wrapped in brown paper and twine. “Oh Cassie… you didn’t need to get me anything.” He shakes his head and holds the box out to her. “I made this for you. Open it.”   
  
Saki takes it gently, and carefully unwraps the box. Opening it, she sees a small wooden box inside with a lotus flower carved on top of it. “What’s this?” She lifts it, and sees the knob. “You…?” Her voice fades off as she turns the knob and opens the lid.   
  
A soft, familiar twinkling song begins playing out in the empty bar. Saki sets the box down, and holds a hand up to her face as she begins crying. Cassian comes up and grabs her hand, and she turns to hug him instead. “Y-You made this… for me?” 

He nods, “I had some help. But yes.” Saki lets out a small sob, that turns into a laugh. “You… You really are the most amazing person in this world.”    
  
Cassian blushes, “I-I just wanted you to have a piece of home.” Saki smiles widely, “You did it. You gave me some of my home back.”    
  
She leans up, and he leans down. 

“I love you.”   
  
Alone in the bar, their lips meet in soft passion. All else is forgotten in the world, as only their love matters to them.


	15. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki decides to treat Cassian to something new. 
> 
> Smut contained. It's just smut.

Saki blushes as her mind conjures up erotic imagery of Cassian.  _ “Am I a bad person for thinking of him like this?”  _ She thinks to herself, slinging an arm across her eyes as she lays back in bed. 

She groans, “I’m a terrible person”

“No you’re not.” Cassian says, causing Saki to fly up and look towards the door. She sees him standing in the doorway, with a confused look on his face.

“Oh my god! Cassie!” She holds a hand up to her chest, “You scared the life out of me!”

Cassian quirks an eyebrow before walking over to the bed, “Why do you think you’re terrible?” Saki blushes and shakes her head, “I-It’s nothing, don’t worry.”   
  
He sits down on the bed, looking down at her. “I can tell when you’re lying.” Saki pouts, “I-It’s just something dumb, don’t worry about it!”   
  
He sighs, “If it’s worrying you, it’s not dumb.” He grabs her hand and squeezes it, “But I won’t push it.”   
  
Saki squeezes his hand back, “I-I… It doesn’t bother you that I dream of you, or have… impure thoughts of you?”

Cassian blushes and averts his eyes, “Is that what you’re upset about?” Saki nods, “I-I think of you so much… not always like that though!” She waves her hands frantically, “B-But... when I do think of you like that, I feel guilty…”   
  
Cassian doesn’t respond, shocked at the words coming from her mouth. Saki frowns, “See? I am terrible.” He shakes his head, “No, no! I-I just don’t know how to respond to that…”   
  
He grabs her hands, “Saki…” His face flushes a deeper red, “You’re almost always on my mind, so don’t feel guilty.”    
  
“S-So you also… have thoughts of me?” Saki’s face is a deep purple, and Cassian’s eyes widen. “I-I… I try to keep those thoughts at bay…” He mumbles.   
  
Saki giggles, “So it’s not just me, I’m glad.” Cassian’s eyes soften at the sound of her laughter, “No, it’s not just you.” He leans down and presses a kiss to Saki’s lips.   
  
Saki leans up, meeting him halfway as she gleefully accepts the kiss. One hand comes up to cup his face, and he sighs in content. Slowly their lips meld together, in a gentle dance, and as Cassian’s hand comes up to hold Saki to him she whimpers. That sound shoots straight down his body, causing him to shiver. His hand tightens slightly on her, and in response her hand slides from his face up to his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss.   
  
Saki pulls herself up more, positioning herself to straddle Cassian’s lap as he sits. He blushes at the intimacy of the action, and tenses when she rubs up against his bulge. She whimpers, and gives a small buck of her hips that causes him to break the kiss and let out a stuttering moan.   
  
“S-Saki…” He whispers out, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiles, and begins peppering kisses across his face, down to his neck. He gasps as she begins running her tongue over the sensitive skin. “A-Ah…” Then his hands tighten on her hips as she gives him a playful bite, before moving up to his ear and giving the sensitive skin more delicious treatment.   
  
Cassian is almost frozen in pleasure, as Saki continues to grind her hips down onto him as well as smothering him in pleasure filled kisses. “S-Saki… h-hah, mmm!”    
  
He tries to turn the tables, pulling her away from his neck and into a searing kiss. But he severely underestimated her, as she quickly takes control of that as well, leading him into more dizzying pressure as she grinds down particularly hard onto his bulge. He lets out a guttural moan into the kiss, and she pulls away with a smile on her face.   
  
She leans into his ear and whispers, “You’re always making me feel good, just let me take care of you today. Okay?” Cassian opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is another soft moan as Saki licks a long strip up his ear.

Saki pulls at Cassian’s shirt, “Off, please?” Cassian nods with a red face, and allows her to pull the shirt up and off of him. Saki blushes as she looks down at the smooth, flawless pale skin of his chest. Running a hand down, enjoying the soft definition of his muscles, she wonders how he manages to be so beautiful.    
  
Cassian stutters out a gasping moan, as Saki’s hands trail down his chest, before she slides off of his lap and kneels on the floor. She pulls at his pants, “These too. Take them off?” She asks in her adorably soft voice, that causes him to flush red as he complies.    
  
“What are you doing…?” He asks, and blushes as she leans closer to his hard cock. She winks up at him, “Just something that I’ve wanted to do for a while now…”    
  
Saki reaches up to gently grasp his cock, watching as Cassian throws his head back in pleasure as her thumb runs over the tip and smearing the small beads of precum over it. She pumps her hand up and down a few times, before leaning up and running her tongue over the tip. Cassian spasms, and his head snaps back to watch as Saki has taken the tip of his cock and is sucking it slightly.   
  
“S-Sa-Saki… h-hah, god… wh-what are, a-ah!” Is all he’s able to get out, as his hands fist into the bedsheets. Saki looks up, locking eyes with him before she takes him deeper into her mouth. He lets out another guttural moan, one hand coming up to her head gently. She hums happily as his fingers work their way into her short hair, and he moans as that sends vibrations flowing down his cock.

Soft moans echo out in the room, as Saki continues to work her mouth up and down his cock, one of her hands stroking it in tandem. Cassian’s hand still rests on her head as he struggles to control himself, trying his hardest not to pull or tug on her hair.

He finds himself losing that battle momentarily as his hand tightens in her hair, and he tosses head back as she whimpers in response. He looks down and sees her purple flushed face, and feels his release begin approaching.   
  
“S-Saki, I-I.. h-hah, you’re going to…” He is cut off by another low moan that emits from his mouth as Saki speeds up slightly, and with a series of groans he tips over the edge. Saki flinches slightly as the first streak of cum shoots out in her mouth, and she pulls away just in time for the rest to shoot out onto her face. 

  
“A-Ah, god…” She sighs out, after swallowing the first shot. Cassian looks down and flushes bright red as he sees her face painted in his seed. He begins stuttering out apologies as he reaches over her to grab some tissues.    
  
Saki just giggles as Cassian begins cleaning her face. “S-Sorry, I’m sorry.” He says, and Saki just shakes her now clean face, “Cassie, I wanted to do that… I knew something like that would happen. D-Did you like it?”   
  
Cassian just blushes and nods softly, “T-That was new… What about you?” Saki blushes and squirms slightly, “I-I… I’m very uh…”   
  
Cassian pulls her up back onto the bed, flipping them so that she’s laying down. She lets out a squeak, and blushes as Cassian slowly slides her shirt up. He swears under his breath as he sees that she’s not wearing a bra, and pinches her nipples gently causing her to gasp out.   
  
She slides her shirt the rest of the way off, before she also begins wiggling out of her shorts and panties. “C-Cassie… a-ah, mmm!” She arches her back as his hands slide down, coming up to gently rub her soaking pussy.    
  
“God, you’re so wet…” He whispers out in awe, and Saki blushes and nods. “T-That’s what you do to me…”    
  
He blushes and slides a finger into her gently, thrusting it slowly. He savors her moans, as he adds a second, then a third, and slowly fingers her. “A-Ah… C-Cassian, C-Cass… pl-please!” She begs as he speeds up slightly, and lets out a high pitched moan as he once again brings his mouth up to her pussy. As his fingers work in and out of her, his tongue swirls around her clit.   
  
“C-Cassie, o-oh, p-please, oh god you… you feel so good!” She whines out, and her hands come down to tug at his hair slightly. He groans, and she stiffens as the sound travels through her.    
  
He feels her pussy tighten around his fingers, and he increases his efforts as he feels her body spasm. Her moans grow higher and higher, “C-Cassie, I-I’m going to… I’m going to c-cum, oh god please!”   
  
He groans as she tips over the edge, feeling her pussy clench around her fingers as her whole body spasms in tandem. He slows down his movements, as her moans turn to small whimpers, and he pulls away. He looks up at her, and sees her panting heavily.    
  
Saki turns her head slowly to give him a small smile, and he wipes his mouth and hands before climbing up into bed with her.    
  
“God… I’m so tired now.” She mumbles out, turning to hug him and press her face to his chest. Cassian loops his arms around her and nods. Slowly the two of them drift off, content in each other’s grasp.


End file.
